Clockwork servant
by laurenathalasa
Summary: When Magnus Bane tries to steal Jem carstairs' Violin, neither imagined what would happen. Before they know what is happening, the powers of Angels and demons are at the work, and Magnus must fight to keep a hold on Alec's mortal life. In a fight of good and evil, Alec- possessed by the angel's light- must go against Jem- possessed by the devil in a war to end all wars. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

Will was throwing knives when Charlotte came in. He heard her before he saw her, the footsteps she took were loud. What Will didn't know was that behind charlotte was the new boy she had told him about. His tred was so light that it was silent on the hard floors.

"What is it, Charlotte?" He snapped. He hated this irritable facade, butknew it to be nessecary. He quite liked Charlotte, sometimes he thought she might even be more motherly than his own mother.

"I've been looking for you for hours. Didn't you recall what i told you yesterday, that we were welcoming a new arrival in the institute today?" She asked, innocently. She knew he remembered, she also knew what his answer was going to be.

"Oh i remembered, i just dont care."

The boy laughed. It was a pleasing sort of melodic sounds, but it still pierced Will's soul. It had been a while since someone had laughed at something he had said. The laugh reminded him painfully of Cecily.

"Dont mind Will ; hes only moody." Charlotte said to the boy, he didn't seem to be taking any notice of Charlotte. His silver eyes were fixed so hard on Will will was afraid Jem could see straight through his facade, and yet there was something about the boy that Will liked. However the idea of the boy seeing straight through him was more terrifying that was real.

"Will herondale, may i introduce you to James Carstairs of the shanghai intitute." She said, introducing them formally as was the custom. Will and they boy-James- didn't change their expression.

"Jem. Everyone calls me Jem, you can too." He said, with a kind smile. His eyes wandered over to the targets and weapons of the room. Will's knife was still fixed several meters out of the centre of the target.

"Well, if everyone calls you that it's hardly any special favour to me, is it?" To Will's surprise, Jem laughed again. Will forced himself not to laugh and keep his expression neutral, but he felt Jem making dents in the armour he had built over himself, and he both hated it and loved it.

"I think you'll find James Carstairs, that if you keep to yourself and let me alone, it will be the best outcome for both of us." Will said, hearing his welsh accent resonating and echoing slightly in the changing room.

"I haven't trained since I left Shanghai, I could use a partner-someone to spar with." Said Jem, seemingly ignoring Will's last statement. Will couldn't help feeling slightly manipulated, like the boy was playing him expertly, making will slightly and angry and scared, much to his surprise.

"So could i," Will replied,"but i need someone who can keep up with me, not some sickly creature that looks as if hes doddering of to the grave. Although I suppose you might be useful for target practise." He felt like he had gone a little too far, and yet it was true, the boy was sickly and pale and thin, his whole demenour seemed, careful, even fragile, yet even he had not dared say that much outloud. He saw a horrified expression cross Charlotte's face. He had completely forgotten she was there at all. He did not have time to ponder her expresion before Jem provided him with an answer;

"If by doddering off to the grave you mean dying, then I am. I have about two more years to live, three if I am lucky, or so they tell me." His expression did not contort in pain or fear or in any sort of emotion you could name. In fact, it did not contort at all. Will was horrified by what he had said and shocked.

"I..." He started.

"You may use me for target practise if you wish." Interrupted Jem, who went to yank Will's knife out of the wall.

"It seems to me I have little to fear, from such an exercisefor you are not a very good shot." He said as he walked back to stand beside Will.

He threw the knife into the centre of the target, where it quivered slightly, no one moved as Jem continued;

"Or you could allow me to teach you, for I am a _very_ good shot."

Will regarded him with caution. He liked Jem, and he thinked Cecily would like him too. He was calm and patient without being emotionless.

"You're not _really_ dying, are you?" Will asked.

"So they tell me." Will expected him to shrug, so calm was he speaking, but Jem didn't shrug.

"I am sorry." Will said, and he meant it.

"No. Don't be ordinary like that. Don't say you're sorry. Say you'll train with me." Said Jem, he had pulled the knife from the target, and held it out, hilt first, for will to take. Will took it, their skin brushing. The contact assured Will that Jem was real. That perhaps, for this one boy, he could let his walls crumble, just a little bit.

"I'll train with you." Will said.

Will and Jem trained well together. Jem was a patient tutor, but terrible with a seraph blade. Will taught him to spar better, teaching him his weak spots, Jem taught him how to think, how to regard his enemy's weaknesses, how to take his feet out from under him, and they grew into friends.

One night, Will was lying awake in his bed, still dressed. He was trying to think, he had offended Sophie, and it was really bothering him. He had considered talking to Jem, but he highly doubted Jem was still awake. Instead, he heard some sweet melody coming from the hallway. Stepping out into it, he followed the sound further down the hallway. He was almost certain now that the sound was coming from Jem's bedroom! It was a violin, and Will carefully turned the knob on Jem's door and shut it slowly behind him. He had not yet memorised the inside of Jem's room, and he was not examining it now. Instead, he sat across from Jem, watching his bow strike the voilin.

Jem was oblivious to Will's prescence, his eyes closed. Unfortunatly, Will chair creaked as he sat forward, and Jem's eyes snapped open. Will heard him gasp.

"Will!" He took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." Will apologised. " I couldn't sleep, and I heard the music..." Jem nodded slowly.

"Is something bothering you Will?" He asked. Will considered telling him about sophie, but that wasn't really what was bothering him.

"Jem I-" His throat closed. He couldn't tell Jem. He couldn't he couldn't he couldn't. Not about the curse, he would die.

"Will! Are you alright?" He ran over to his friend. Will didn't answer his question, he could never answer it sincerly, because he wasn't alright. He was never alright.

"James, do you ever miss you family?" Will asked.

"Will my family is dead! And even if they weren't, they're on a different continent right now. Is that what's bothering you? Do you think me unhappy William?" Asked Jem. Will could see the concern in his friend's face.

"That's not what I asked." Will said. His voice and face were expressionless.

"Yes. Every day I think of them, and it is around that time, when i start to pity myself and my misfortune that I tell myself, will misses his family too, and yet he stays and the institute for my sake... I thought, I thought maybe you had forgotten, it has been 3 years Will." Jem said.

"I do not stay for your sake James, I stay for theirs! And I can't tell you why and it is killing me! Do you have any idea what that's like?" Shouted Will. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. His face flushed scarlet as he realised his mistake. He had insulted Jem... Even Jem looked shocked, but Will didn't know what by. In shame, his anger still bubbling dangerously close to the surface, Will walked very quickly back to his room. He heard Jem calling after him.

"Will! Will wait! By the angel! Will..." Will slammed the door as he heard Jem's voice get quieter and quieter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jem had been chasing after will for only a few minutes before he found him. It was by pure luck actually, he had quite literally ran into Sophie, and sent the next morning's scones onto the floor in a crash of silver. They had both gasped and Jem had dropped to his knees next to her to help her pick them up.

"Sophie I am so sorry! I was just chasing after will, and I just didn't see you." He smiled apologetically at her.

"Don't worry yourself Master Jem, all is quite alright. If you were looking for Master Will, I thought I saw him in the corridor to the left, he was talking to someone, a girl I think…"

"Thank you Sophie. I think I will go back to my room, I don't think I should pry." Sophie nodded like she understood, and they both walked down the corridor in silence, then there was a crash.

"What was that?!" Sophie asked. "It sounded like it came from your room Master Jem." Jem ran to his door and threw it open. He was just in time to see a figure grabbing a large case and jump out of his window into the night. Jem felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What did they take?" Sophie asked, looking around of what was gone.

"Jem…" She couldn't think of what to say, she didn't even reprimand herself for using his Christian name.

"My violin…" He didn't even think, he was about to throw himself out of the window after the figure before Sophie grabbed him and stopped him. He quietly asked her to leave, and couldn't help himself from sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You may get a bit confused at my mention of Alec later on, and honestly, it will make sense later I promise.

Magnus Bane climbed down from the window. He could have magicked himself down, but where was the fun in that? He had no idea why his client wanted this violin, nor did he have any idea who the violin belonged to, other than they must be a shadow hunter. Magnus hated his client, mostly because Magnus had never met him face to face, only through phone calls and other such messaging. Magnus only knew a name, Yanluo, and Magnus didn't know why the name sent shivers through him, or why the violin seemed to tremble as he held it. Magnus was not a few yards from the window when he heard heart wrenching sobs coming from the window, a horrible sound that struck his heart. He couldn't help himself, he climbed back up and looked through the window.

He fought back a startled gasp at what he saw. The man he saw was like something out of a fairy tale, with silver hair and eyes that shone in the moonlight, and pale skin that looked almost translucent in the light. The man was shaking, and Magnus could see he was struggling for breath, but the sobs had stopped and he seemed satisfied to simply sit in a chair and hold himself. Why hadn't anyone come to see him? To comfort him? Magnus felt a stab of guilt. He had done this. He waited until he could see that the boy had turned his back before silently climbing in through the window.

"I believe this is yours." Magnus whispered. He held out the violin. He heard the boy gasp.

"Be careful with that! If you hold it like that you'll break it!" He grabbed it both in haste and gingerly. Magnus said nothing. He simply watched and waited for the rage that was sure to come.

"Why did you take it?" The boy asked, wrenching his eyes away from his beloved violin.

"There is a demon in the city, he wants it." Magnus answered. He couldn't take his eyes of of the floor.

"So why did you give it back to me? Surely there's a reason you are helping this... demon, why give my violin back to me?" The boy was right, there was something that the demon had of magnus', his boyfriend, Alec. Every minute away from him was like a knife in his chest.

"I gave it back to you becuase that's what Alexander would have done." He felt his voice catch.

"Alexander?" The boy asked.

"Alexander is my boyfriend, and what the demon stole from me." If the boy could have gotten paler, he did. His eyes went to his violin. Magnus could see the war within himself. Give magnus the violin, or keep it for himself.

"Take it. Take it and save him." Magnus shook his head. The boy was trembling.

"I will find another way. I cannot take this from you. It means something to you." The boy only nodded before they heard the window slam. They had not noticed the storm, they had both been too deep in converstation. Magnus looked at the boy, panicked. He was trapped in this building. The boy saw it.

"You can stay here, I wont mind. My name is James Carstairs, but everyone calls me Jem." He said holding his hand out for Magnus to take.

"Magnus Bane." He said, shaking it.

"I'm sorry for taking your violin." He apologised.

"Quite alright, worse things have happened, and after all you did return it. You're a warlock aren't you?" He said, nodding to Magnus' eyes. Magnus nodded simply.

"And your boyfriend is he a war-"

"He's a shadowhunter." Magnus interrupted. Jem looked confused.

"Then why isn't he staying in the institute? I certainly haven't met him."

"He lives with me, and he's... not from around here."

Jem seemed to take that as his queue to stop asking quite so many questions. He showed magnus to a room across the hall, and bid him goodnight, but then he seemed to change his mind. He turned back to face magnus and asked,

"This demon, what was his name?" Magnus hesitated before answering,

"Yanluo."

Jem collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jem had heard of people haunted by the demons of their past but he doubted anyone had felt it quite as literally as he had. In one moment everything that had happened came back to him, the torture of the drug in front of his parents, their deaths, and then the relief and yet the feeling of sickness when he had been told that Yanluo had been slain, which meant one of two things; either Yanluo had never in fact been slain, or that he was back. Either way, it was too much, and he had collapsed.

Will paced forward and backward in Jem's room waiting for him to wake up. It had been one of the strangest nights of his life, finding Jem unconscious in hallway with a worried warlock sitting next to him, watching his parabatai's face with a conflicted expression. What Magnus Bane had been feeling conflicted about, Will didn't care, the only thing he cared about was Jem's wellbeing, and that was somewhat compromised. He had gone to draw an iratze but Magnus had waved him of telling him it was useless, and so here they were, in dead silence, before Magnus broke it.

"Just for the record, I'm not here because I'm spending my nights with your parabatai." An attempt at humour, Will processed. It wasn't funny. Nothing was funny, not with Jem like this. It made Will angry, who did this guy think he was?

"If you're not here to sleep with James then what_ are_ you here for?" Will snapped. He was being too harsh, and he knew it, but he didn't care. _Let me regret it later _thought Will, _right now I need answers._

"James." Magnus repeated with a quizzical expression. "Why did you call him James? He said everyone calls him Jem."

"I'm not everyone am I?" Will retored. "And you're ignoring the question."

"He was stealing my violin." Came a weak whisper, with, was that laughter? It didn't matter, the minute that voice came into that conversation Will was at Jem's side in an instant, and Jem could see the concern on his face. He made no attempt to hide it.

"I'm so sorry Jem, you know I didn't mean what I said earlier and I-"

"Hush William. This isn't your doing, Magnus shocked me with some news is all, all is well." Will looked to Magnus, who had said nothing since Jem's awakening.

"What news?"

And it was then that all of what Magnus told Jem was told again to Will.

"Who is this boyfriend then? What makes him so special?" Asked Will. Magnus' expression hardened.

"Alexander lightwood is special beyond belief and I will not have you talk about him like that. He is a shadowhunter in his own right and-"

"He met no disrespect Magnus. I'm sorry about Alec, and we will do everything in our power to help you." Magnus eyed Will with an annoyed expression, but Will saw something different in his eyes, his cat eyes. He could see that Magnus felt lost, and Will only hoped that one day he would love someone so much that it physical hurt-like Magnus was hurting now-when they were apart. Will watched as Magnus turned to Jem.

"Thank you." He said simply.

The next morning Magnus felt tired. He had slept, granted not for long, but he had still slept, and for a moment nothing felt wrong, and then it all came flooding back, the men that put a bag over Alec's head and stole him from Magnus' apartment. He hadn't known where Alec had come from six months ago. One minute Magnus was singing softly to himself-and chairman meow-when the boy had appeared in his living room, and very pleased to see Magnus, for reasons Magnus (who had never seen the gorgeous shadowhunter before) couldn't understand. Not that he was complaining. But then only a few days ago it had all been snatched away. Alec had gone to answer the door and Magnus-who had gone to the door after hearing something shatter- could only stare after him and then curse the magic user they had with them for freezing him in place. It was his fault! He should have protected his little shadow hunter and now everything he knew was falling apart. He looked at the gift Alexander had given him after appearing in his living room. He had called it a mobile phone, and he said he was surprised it worked, something about wi-fi… Magnus couldn't remember, all he knew was that he had been staring at it, longing for some news of Alec but nothing!

He sent a text anyway.

**Alexander? I know you can't see this text but I love you. I love with everything inside me and I need to know you're ok. If your kidnappers are reading this, if you are reading this, give the love of my life back you sons of bitches, I will give you anything but please please please give him back to me.**

He sent it. It sounded desperate and he knew it. He only hoped that those sons of bitches had some sort of emotion or pity. For all he knew Alexander was… No. He couldn't even think it. His eyes felt watery.

**Magnus Bane. I gave you one opportunity. Consider yourself lucky that I am giving you another one. Bring the boy with the silver hair to me and perhaps we can make an exchange, for your precious Alexander.**

Magnus had known that the violin was a test for something bigger, but there was no way, no matter how much he missed Alexander that he could ask Jem to do that. But Yanluo didn't need to know that.

**Let me speak to Alexander. **

He knew it was a ridiculous request, but then the reply came.

**Text. No call, but I'm feeling generous, so text. **

Magnus didn't reply. He didn't feel he needed too, but his breath caught in his throat when the reply came. It wasn't fake, he knew it was his Alexander on the other side of the phone. He didn't know how, he just did.

**Magnus? Are you there? I love you.**

**I love you too, Baby are you ok?**

**I'm ok.** But Magnus knew he wasn't. Then the next text from Alexander came.

**They say I have 2 minutes.**

**Baby I love you so much and I am coming for you, I will get you out of there I promise. Did they say what they needed from you?**

**No but the demon in charge said something about stealing a gem?** Magnus gasped. They knew Magnus wouldn't hand Jem over, or at least that's what Magnus assumed they were thinking about. Not stealing a gem, but stealing Jem. Which meant Magnus had nothing to lose, if they knew anyway. He could rescue his boyfriend.

**Ok, I know what you mean. Can you describe where you are at all?**

**No, I think they would stop me. Use your brain:**

**D2 C1G2 D2B2 A3C2E2 E1D2A3F4 C3B1 D1C3B2G1G3**

**I love you with all my heart Magnus Bane. I love you I love you. I love you I lov-**

After that was just a stream of literally meaningless letters, which caused panic to rise up in Magnus. Over the next 10 minutes he sent:

**Alec?**

**Alec! Please are you alright?**

**Alexander, Baby are you ok?**

**Alexander Gideon Lightwood please by the angel tell me you're alright!**

**Alexander my love please.**

**ALEXANDER!?**

He stared at the last text he had received from the love of his life. At what he assumed was a code which somehow told him where Alexander was.

And it meant absolutely nothing to him. He broke down. He felt the tears stream down his face and then felt himself get up and walk to Jem's door. The panic overtook him as he knocked loudly and repeatedly and loudly, his sobs racking his body in between. He was struggling for breath by the time Jem answered the door with a horrible look of concern that made Magnus feel even worse and settled him into a chair. Jem was sitting across from him on a chest by the end of his bed.

"Magnus what happened?" He asked, quietly, softly, kindly. Everything that he already knew Jem was. It was his undoing, everything came pouring out, and then the code.

"I don't know what happened, he texted-"

"Texted?" Jem interrupted, confused.

"Its like writing letters. Anyway he texted me this code and that he loved me and then just this stream of meaningless letters, as if he had collapsed on his phone or something!" He said worryingly. He could see Jem filtering through the information he actually understood.

"I'm sure Alexander is alive Magnus, that's the important thing, he's the blackmail the have over you which is supposedly to make you do what they want, and if he's alive then we can save him, so let's look at the code."

Magnus showed it to him.

**D2 C1G2 D2B2 A3C2E2 E1D2A3F4 C3B1 D1C3B2G1G3**

It still meant absolutely nothing to Magnus, but as he watched Jem he could see him almost frowning, like it meant something to him. He watched again as Jem jumped up, ran and picked up a sheet of music, and ran back. He looked from the music to the code and back again.

"Jem?" He asked, unable to stand the silence anymore, not with Alexander at stake.

"I know what it is. It's notes, look, all of those letters, they're used as notes, like on the piano, D2, is the second note of D on the piano, and it must correspond with a number. Give me that phone, and I'll see if I can figure it out."

As he let Jem work, he felt a new sense of purpose. He could find Alexander now, everything would be fine. Everything would be just fine.

"But how would Alec know about this? He doesn't play music."

"Demons don't like certain frequencies, maybe he had to learn the notes of piano for that, or maybe he knows someone else who plays an instrument." Jem answered, his eyes not moving from the page that he had been writing on. That was when Magnus remembered, Jace played the piano, and it wouldn't surprise him if he had talked to Alec about it when he first began learning, or if they had shared the memory somehow.

"I'm finished." Jem said quietly, and Magnus walked over, to see his workings on the page.

It read: **I AM IN THE CITY OF BONES**

Magnus turned to Jem:

"What are we waiting for? We have to find him." He then picked up his phone and sent:

**Alexander Gideon Lightwood I love you to the end of the earth, you are not of dust and shadows, you are the thing I love the most, and you will not be harmed any longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus hadn't really registered the journey to the city. The way he saw it, the journey was just another obstacle between him and Alec. He could see Jem's concern for him in Jem's eyes, however Will only seemed concerned about a possible battle. They were walking down a dark hallway which Magnus had deemed 'creepier than Avon's darkest shade of nail polish' when Magnus heard it. The scream. It took both Will and Jem to restrain him, but not before he cried out:

"ALEC!" The screaming stopped. The sounds of crashing and what Magnus thought sounded sickeningly like a whip stopped also. They saw some nearby alcoves and Will barely had time to push Jem and Magnus inside one before hiding in the one beside them. They all held their breath, and listened.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like the boys' boyfriend." One said. The other laughed.

"Nah, he has no idea where we're keeping the boy, there's no way he could be here."

"What's in store for the boy now? If we torture him any more he could die." Replied the other. Magnus whimpered, a pitiful noise, and Jem squeezed his hand, and looked at him with a reassuring gaze.

"Apparently Yanluo has something special planned. You know how demons can travel inside and possess a mundane?" There was no reply. Though Magnus couldn't see, he assumed that the other had nodded. He didn't really care. What he cared about was what this had to do with his little shadowhunter.

"Well, apparently Yanluo wants to try it with a shadowhunter." Magnus heard Jem suck in a breath. He looked at Jem fearfully. The question that was in his mind, he tried to convey in his eyes. _Would Alec survive such a process?_ He thought, willing Jem to understand. He watched as Jem shook his head minutely. They waited until the two-what Magnus assumed were like guards-had walked a while away before emerging. Magnus immediately headed towards where he had heard the noise, and opening a door, cursed under his breath. He should have checked whether it was empty or not. Now they would be in for a fight; yet another thing between him and Alec. He sighed, annoyed. However he was pretty sure he had heard Will yell gleefully like Magnus had given him the best Christmas present ever.

The battle went off without a hitch. Magnus barely had to lift a finger. It was over as quickly as it had started. After Will had dispatched one of the men and Jem had carefully rendered one unconscious, they had the others backed against one corner. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus sent them to a prison on the west coast of France. The weather there was nice this time of year and Magnus couldn't have them running off to tell their bosses that they had been invaded.

It was only after Magnus had sent them that he noticed it. There was someone else in the room, and it groaned.

"ALEC!" Magnus yelled, and ran over to his love. Alec groaned and struggled to open his eyes.

"Magnus… Magnus is that you?" He whispered. His eyes remained closed and Magnus whimpered once more.

"It's me Alexander please look at me…" He looked at the boy in his arms. He was in a bad state. Shaking and there didn't seem to be one place on his body that remained unscarred.

Alec opened his eyes and Magnus gave him a gentle kiss. He felt tears against his face. Both his and Alec's. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Magnus. We have to go. They'll find us otherwise, not to mention we have to go all the way back through either the way we came in or-"

"I can handle that. No need for all of that unnecessary detour." Magnus said, his eyes not coming away from Alec's face. With another snap of his fingers they were inside the institute, and Will immediately took the time he was recovering to pick up Alec. Jem helped him immediately, despite Alec's protests. Magnus followed them, staying so close to Alec that it was difficult for Will to see where he was going. He wasn't able to see through the warlock, however hard he tried. Will lost his temper impressively fast.

"MAGNUS BANE IF YOU DO NOT MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IN THE NEXT TWENTY-SECONDS I WILL DROP ALEC RIGHT HERE AND YOU CAN CARRY HIM THE REMAINING SPACE TO THE INFIRMARY!" Magnus moved.

From there they reached the infirmary in record time, and Magnus started to panic when he took in Alec once more. His breathing was shallow and inconsistent, and his eyes remained closed. He was afraid that if Alec fell unconscious he wouldn't regain consciousness, and Magnus would be alone. They laid him down in one of the beds, and both Will and Jem began drawing iratzes on Alec, while Magnus stayed and held his hand.

"M-M-Magnus… I don't feel well… Magnus I'm so tired…" He whispered, and Magnus felt his heart break a little. Alec was closing his eyes again.

"Alec. Alec. Alexander, you mustn't go to sleep. Do you understand?" He said. He had to shout a little to jolt the boy into opening his eyes again. Magnus kissed him tenderly before turning to Jem.

"How's he doing?" Magnus asked. Jem sighed sorrowfully.

"Not good." Jem coughed slightly.

Will's head jerked up immediately, but it was too late. Jem had already fallen into a fit of coughing and Will ran to Jem's room for the yin fen, while Magnus slowly lifted the silver-haired boy to a bed with his limited upper-body strength.

"Jem. Jem don't make me tell you to stay awake too." He said, a weak attempt at humour. He could only watch, helpless, as the boy struggled for air. He tried to use his magic, blue sparks erupting from his fingertips but it was not use. The pillow next to Jem's head was already stained with blood.

Will came back running with a small box. It was about the size of a jewellery box-Magnus would know, he had several. Magnus couldn't watch Will administer the drug for two reasons:

He could express how much he really didn't want to watch someone he now considered a friend take the drug that was preserving his life.

He-not long after coming to the realisation- he collapsed.

Will sighed in annoyed exasperation. Did anyone else feel like falling unconscious? Now he was alone with only Jem still conscious. He knew that Magnus had been urging Alec to stay awake, but from the looks of things Alec had fallen asleep. Thankfully, Jem had stopped coughing. Will sank back in his chair, not taking his eyes of his parabatai.

"Are you staring at me for a reason William?" He said. Another weak attempt at being funny- something Jem really wasn't. Not right now anyway.

"You scared me James." Jem immediately forgot the funny persona.

"I'm sorry William."

"I know you are James, but I hope you understand when I say, that I will kill Yanluo for doing this to you."

"Oh I understand William, but I don't have to like it." He said, in a tired whisper and Will watched as his parabatai drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Alec regained consciousness he didn't know where he was. It was impressively bright though. He looked around, and saw that Magnus was asleep in a chair beside him. They were the only people in… what looked like the infirmary, he reasoned, and he was content to watch Magnus sleep. He couldn't help but smile when Magnus muttered his name. The smile was gone however when he realised that it wasn't a good dream Magnus was having. He was twitching too much for that. Immediately he called Magnus' name and Magnus was-quite amazingly-completely awake. He sighed in relief when he saw Alec.

"Nightmare?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded.

"They haven't stopped since I lost you." Magnus answered, taking Alec's hand. "How are you feeling?" It was only then that Alec registered how terrible he really felt. His thoughts were sluggish, painfully slow as if all his reflexes had been slowed down, and all the while while he was thinking that there was the pain, suddenly so intense that it caused Alec to groan. Which hurt. Magnus leapt up from his chair bending over him trying to hold him still as Alec writhed in pain.

"Alec, Alexander darling what hurts? I can help you but only if you tell me what's wrong, please!" Alec had probably never seen Magnus so desperate, but at the time, he didn't even register the desperation in his lover's voice. All he registered was the pain. It was hard to form words.

"Everywhere… Burns…" It felt like fire. It was the only way to describe it. He could see now that Magnus didn't know what to do. Alec screamed and cried for the pain of it. He just wanted the pain to end wanted it to stop, so he was thankful when Magnus muttered a spell-granted with a shaking voice- and the darkness took him.

Magnus struggled for breath. Never in his entire life had he ever been so scared. It was showing too, he was shaking. He tried to calm himself down. He had to calm down, he couldn't work like this. He had to get it together. He heard footsteps down the hall and struggled to stop shaking. He managed it, with a little magical help, but he didn't smile when he saw the newcomer. Now wasn't a time for smiling. The new comer was Will.

"What happened down here? I can't concentrate on my books with all this screaming going on! Don't you ever think of-"He was cut off by Jem, who was leaning on Will for support. No surprise Magnus hadn't heard him come in. Jem was a quiet walker.

"Magnus? Is everything alright?" He asked. Softly. So softly. It was all Jem ever did, kindness and gentleness. It was the kindness that was Magnus' undoing. He struggled to keep it together as he explained everything, the screaming, the burning, the pain, even when Alec had begged for the darkness to take him, when he was done the shaking had returned. While Jem tried to get any remaining information out of Magnus, Will walked to Alec's bedside. To anyone else it would have looked like he was watching Alec sleep but he wasn't. He was staring at the blood. Alec was shirtless, and though they had healed most of the wounds on his chest they hadn't thought to look at his back. Will flipped him over and couldn't repress a shudder. He couldn't look. Will Herondale couldn't look.

"Jem. I need you." He said. He saw Jem smile playfully as he turned around.

"Don't you always need me Will-"He stopped the banter immediately when he saw Will's face. Then he saw why. The whispered to each other then, fearing Magnus would hear, and fall into an even worse state than he was currently in.

"What caused the wounds? An electrum whip?" Asked Jem.

"No, the cuts as too straight for that, to precise. I'd say a seraph blade."

"But then why would it cause do much pain? You heard Magnus it sounds as if the poor boy almost begged for death. By the Angel…" He said, shaking his head in disgust.

"What if it wasn't just any seraph blade? What if it was _Glorious_?" Questioned Will. Jem didn't even need to think it over. He calmed his horrified mind, but not easily, before replying.

"Then he would carry within his veins the heavenly fire." He whispered. Nodding. As much as Jem hated to admit it, it made sense. It was only when the parabatai looked up that they realised Magnus Bane had heard every word they had said. And he didn't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec had been alone for what seemed like hours. He knew it could not be more than about 20 minutes, but it felt like an age. What was worse was that not even Magnus had told him what was going on. All he knew was that he felt like a word which was probably frowned on in whichever era he had landed himself in. One minute he had been in the New York stroking chairman meow and the next minute he had been standing in the same place but with two main differences. The first-which he noticed almost immediately was that Magnus was looking at him like he'd sprouted a second head. The second was how young Magnus looked. He knew it was insane, Magnus would never age and yet… He definitely looked younger. And it had seemed like Magnus knew him too, which Alec- at the same time- knew was impossible. It was about then he stopped trying to make sense of things.

The door opened. A silver headed figure stepped inside, and though his stride was the same, Alec could see just how tired Jem was. He wasn't smiling, and though his look wasn't pitying, there was something else behind his eyes that set Alec's teeth on edge. In all of the times Jem had come to visit him in the infirmary when Magnus had to sleep or he was there because of his own illness, Jem had never once been difficult to read. It was unnerving, and sent Alec almost immediately into what Magnus used to call his 'Panic mode'.

"Is he ok Jem? Jem stop looking at me like that, is Magnus ok? Is he hurt?" His words came out in a tumbled mess and Alec was surprised Jem knew what he was saying. He was rising himself off the bed at this point, and when he winced, Jem held him steady. He didn't push Alec back down, just held him there.

"He's fine Alec. It's ok just breathe. He should be here in a few minutes he just… Needed to gather his composure." Jem's eyes were looking straight into Alec's. He wasn't lying. Hell, Alec wasn't sure that Jem was capable of lying. It made him laugh a little, thinking about Jem, how it had all started with a violin. Jem didn't laugh. He looked pained, as if Alec had physically maimed him. He quickly stopped the laughter.

"Jem please, what do you mean gather his composure? What's going _on _Jem?" The door opened just as Jem opened his mouth to speak. Alec cursed. He heard Jem suck in breath. So apparently you didn't say words like that here. That was unfortunate, he had a feeling he would need words like that in the coming days, for the pain of it. The figure standing in the doorway was not Magnus as he had expected, but Will. He sighed inwardly. He didn't have the energy for Will today.

"Let's just say your loving boyfriend will be paying for Jem's bedroom wall." Jem looked slightly alarmed.

"The wall's fine. Well, I mean, it's got a massive hole in it, but nothing that can't be fixed, and don't worry, I moved all of the valuable stuff out of the room before I let him in."

"I wasn't worried about _the wall_ William! I was worried about the poor man who-"He glanced at Alec, and quickly changed his sentence.

"Why did it have to be _my_ room anyway? It could have been _any _room in the institute you let him take out his emotions on!" He whined. It was hilarious. Turned out Jem did have a sense of humour, and quite an acute one at that.

"Well… um… You see… about that…" He stalled.

"William… What. Did. You. Do. This. Time."

"I think the 'this time' was uncalled for!" Will objected.

"You would." Jem muttered, only loud enough for Alec to hear.

"Seriously though why not any other room?" Will sighed, and seemed to be in a state of a mental war.

"Let me show you." Will said. Jem looked to Alec and seemed to be in a similar state to the one Will had been only moments ago.

"Don't worry, I can walk." Alec said, getting up halfway through his short sentence. Both of the parabatai rushed forward as if to stop him, but Alec was already on his feet. He forced himself not to cry out at the intense pain. Both of the warriors visibly relaxed until Will said,

"Alec, I'm not sure you should see this." Will began.

"Will Herondale I have seen your future offspring making out with who we all thought was his sister at the time, I've waited for Magnus bane to get ready for countless parties, I have seen the inside of his closet, I have seen one of the most boring things imaginable; a clave meeting, I have irritated the consul, and I have shared powers with a warlock and been tortured by demons and whoever the hell their overlord is, so I suggest you move along." He was angry and yet amused, but more than anything Alec just wanted to get out of the damn infirmary. He was so bored. By the angel was he bored. He heard Will mutter something about 'touché' to Jem before he began to show both Alec and Jem the rest of the institute. Alec was pretty sure Jem would faint.

All of the walls. Every single surface was in some way damaged. There was shattered glass, peeling wall paper, the carpets were ripped. Everything was broken. There was a crash. Will and Jem ran towards it, Jem still hadn't said anything. Alec followed at a slower pace. When he finally caught up, he found that the smashing sound had been a few of the plates in the kitchen. Alec hoped they didn't have any best china. Jem looked partly furious, partly worried.

"What happened here?" Jem asked. Will looked him evenly in the eye.

"Magnus lost it." Alec couldn't find his voice. He felt his feet carrying him somewhere. He didn't know where. His mind was occupied. Eventually he found himself at Jem's door. That's when it clicked in his head. _I moved all of the valuable stuff out of the room before I let him in._ Magnus was only a knock away. He didn't even hesitate.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?" He heard through the door. He couldn't help but laugh softly. His mind flashing back to their first meeting when he had buzzed in to Magnus' flat.

"Alexander Lightwood." He answered. He heard a crash, as if Magnus had caught on something to answer the door. It definitely seemed that way when Magnus actually showed up at the door; breathless. And… teary eyed. Alec almost did a double take.

And in that moment, in the second that it took, Alec blinked, and suddenly he was lying down in the infirmary. Will and Jem beside him.

"Magnus? How did we get here?"

It seemed Magnus hadn't lost all his humour, for he simply wiggled his eyebrows and said,

"Magic." Jem laughed. Will looked irritated, but then again, he did most of the time.

Then Magnus' eyes turned to Alec and Alec couldn't see the glimmer behind them. He sat up, hiding his wince not very well, and took Magnus' hands.

"Magnus. What. Is. Going. On. Please. Tell me." Magnus kissed his hands tenderly.

"I need to see one of the scratches. Where's the easiest one to reach?"

"Magnus I don't think you should see-" Began Jem.

"Shut up Jem." Everyone stared at him. Alec could feel his hand itching, as if to slap him. Will beat him to it. Alec didn't object. It had been uncalled for. Jem however, did object.

"William. That wasn't necessary. Magnus, maybe you should just think before you make yourself look it won't be pleasant and you could cause yourself more pain for nothing." Magnus raised his head to look at him.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing Jem. Could you leave us now? Please." Jem practically dragged Will out.

At any other time Magnus sitting above Alec with Alec's shirt off would mean a far more pleasant evening. Right now, all he felt was a horrible sense of dread in his stomach. He had to get Magnus to help with the shirt. It had hurt, and Magnus still hadn't stopped apologising. Tears had fallen when he saw, though he tried to contain his sobs.

"Alec I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Magnus its ok I can't really-"He gasped. It felt as though his heart were being squeezed. Hard. He struggled for breath. Magnus drew back.

"Alec! Alec what's wrong? Alec please!" He was right by Alec now, trying to hold him down as he writhed, his chest gasping for air, and wishing for the pain to stop. He couldn't form the words. He found himself thinking it though, as if reaching out to him.

_Magnus. I can't breathe._

"Alec? Alec how did you-"He didn't finish. He took Alec's hand, and Alec felt the warm burst of magic. He breathed. Deeply. And relaxed. Magnus looked shocked, but then, almost not shocked enough.

"Alec you can't have… I heard you… Only _angels_ can _do_ that Alec!"


	8. Chapter 8- 666

There was silence. Jem was sure that if he tried hard enough he could hit it with his stele and not dent the tension in the room. He was looking at Will, and Will, well Will was staring at Alec incredulously, as if he could not imagine that this feeble looking shadow hunter could actually be turning into an angel. Jem reprimanded himself. _You don't know he's turning into an angel, it could be a mistake._ And yet, even as he thought it, Jem could not extinguish his worry for the boy, and the deep dread inside that just wouldn't. Go. Away. It seemed to him like some sort of insanity, and yet perfectly plausible. He did however, amongst all of this, know that he was intruding. He always felt like this when he was around Magnus and Alec. Will however, did not.

"Look would you to stop mooning at each other we have more important things to be getting on with. Maybe we should talk to Henry, he may have an idea what happened, even if he is mad as a brush on legs."

"I haven't heard that expression before." Said Alec. Jem laughed.

"Bet you haven't heard of carnivorous ducks or demon pox before either." He said. A light seemed to appear above Alec's head.

"Yes. Yes I have. From my parabatai, Jace." Magnus seemed to be trying to tell Alec to stop, Jem noticed, but Alec either didn't see him or wasn't taking any notice.

"Jace Herondale. He was always talking about demon pox and about how he knew it existed. Carnivorous ducks too. I've no idea why. He always hated ducks. At least with the demon pox he had a genuine reason. He said there had been reports about it made by-"He stopped. Will had gone white as a sheet, and Jem was sure he didn't look much better. His brain was going _Herondale Herondale Herondale Jace Herondale. Another herondale._

Magnus had long since explained to the parabatai how Alec had suddenly 'appeared' in his living room, but only now did Jem see Will understanding. The way Alec spoke, His name, his casual use of their first names, and more importantly the mention of another Herondale, meant only one thing. Alec was from the future. There was no denying it, he simply was.

"Alec. Stop now Darling." Said Magnus gently. Only then did Alec realise how badly the room had been affected. Jem had never known Will to stay completely still and silent for so long. Jem cleared his throat.

"Henry. Come on." He motioned out of the room. He told Magnus to hold Alec while he and Will lead them, a few feet in front. Far away that all sounds would be inaudible by the pair.

"Are you alright Will?" Jem asked quietly. But Jem knew the answer already. Will was _not _alright.

"A herondale James. A herondale. I kept kidding myself that maybe he's not…" He trailed off but the message was clear. _That maybe he's not your descendant._

"But the ducks James? Demon pox? We both know where he would have got that from." Jem nodded but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Will why is this such a big deal? Sure it was a shock, to me too but it doesn't matter Will. Did you not expect to marry? To love? Ever? You can love Will. It's not as if you can never love William."

Will said nothing.

They had just reached Henry's workroom- a large basement under the institute- when Jem insisted that he help Alec, whilst apologising for his parabatai's behaviour. Magnus had seen it as a gracious gesture, but Alec knew that it wasn't. Sure Jem was kind but Jem and Alec were very similar in one respect. Their eyes revealed the truth. And Jem's… It was an emotion Alec had never seen before. He wish Magnus hadn't disappeared into the workroom with Will. Will who was still white as a sheet despite the calm persona he was putting on. Jem said very little the first few steps. Alec assumed he was waiting for Magnus and Will to disappear into the room. There was only a few seconds between the moment they had left before Alec was slammed back first into the nearest wall, Jem holding him up with one hand.

"Don't hurt my parabatai again. You may be shadow hunter but rest assured boy, that I will not be kind to you if you mess with Will again. He has been through too much." Jem's hand was on his throat now. Alec found it hard to breathe.

"Jem stop… You're not thinking straight put me down." He choked. Stars danced playfully in front of his eyes. _By the Angel I need air…_ He thought. He was going to pass out he knew. In about a minute he would suffocate. But why was Jem doing this? Why threaten him and then take his life immediately? Jem was many things but he was not a killer. Or malicious. Or stupid, for that matter. Where Will was intelligent with numbers and books, in social matters and everything that mattered right in this moment Jem was far ahead. Alec knew then, that he had hit it on the dot. Jem was _not_ in his right mind.

Jem hadn't known what happened. One minute he was carrying Alec trying to make conversation which the other shadowhunter clearly didn't want to have, and the next, he heard Will screaming his name.

"JEM! JEM CARSTAIRS WHAT IN THE ANGEL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING? JEM?" Then a sentence to… Who was that again? M… Michael? Max? No that was someone else…

"Magnus that's not Jem! I know him better than myself he wouldn't do this!" Jem felt detached. It was as if he were drifting in mud. It was filthy he knew, and it went against everything he held sacred to feel himself do to this boy what he had most feared he would do after what Yanluo did to him. Murder. Yet he couldn't stop himself. He commanded his muscles to move but they stayed in position.

"Forget justifying his actions and get him off of Alexander! He'll suffocate!" Magnus was worried now. That was his name now Jem remembered. He felt corrupted. Tainted. He wondered if this was how vampires felt, and then wondered if he were becoming one, ripped apart from all that was human and changed, so that even he could not identify himself. He didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He felt hands on him then. He knew it was Will. _Will_. Will he remembered. How could it be anyone else? The hands held him in place though he did not struggle. He was aware of him and Will being alone then. Will looked scared.

"Jem why…? You wouldn't do this!" Jem could do nothing but laugh. He laughed so hard that the air ran out and he became unaware of what was happening around him. All he saw in everything. Everything. Was

666

And again in the infirmary,

666

In the hues of the blue of will and Alec's eyes,

666

When had he noticed that they were almost the same colour?

666

What was going on?

666

Will?

666

Sophie?

666


	9. Chapter 9- Lightworm

**Hi guys! I know I haven't really done many author's notes up to this point, but I'd really appreciate it if you could read this one, as I'm planning to give you some chapters early. Also everybody chill with the death threats please? I have a plan for Jem, I'm not just gonna randomly kill him off. I don't think you- and I'm talking to people freaking out on PM's and reviews, you know who you are- really understand how much I love Jem as a character. I wouldn't be able to kill him off without doing him justice or I'd need serious rehabilitation. Although I'd probably still need rehabilitation. Now this isn't a spoiler at all guys. All I'm saying is I'm not planning on killing him off at this point in time or before I've done him justice. Ok, glad that's cleared up. **

**To the second point that I'm getting asked about a lot- the plot. I'm not gonna give plot spoilers away, but I am planning on making this a fairly long plot, and if you don't pay attention you will miss small details which will eventually intertwine with the sort of epilogue when Tessa finally shows up. **

**And lastly to the third point sorry this is so long guys. I have a twitter account! It's been long overdue honestly, but there was no use delaying it any longer, my name is laurenathalasa and should be no shocker to you guys. I'd appreciate it if you'd address questions to me on there as otherwise I have to constantly repeat myself or write it in one of these ridiculously long A/N's. Also feel free to tweet if you just wanna chat- that's more than welcome. Ok, without further ado:**

Magnus lay in his bed alone for the first time in what felt like 6 months. It was hard to believe that Alec had only turned up in living room a month ago. Although, he had spent the rest of the time being tortured which Magnus had to keep telling himself that he was powerless to stop. Even now he didn't believe it. He had been lying like this for the last hour in the dark staring at the ceiling. He had left Alec in his room before that. The boy needed rest. As much as Magnus wanted to cling to him like bees do to honey, he knew that Alec needed rest. What was happening to Alec though? And Jem… Magnus had never thought that Jem could hurt anyone, but there he had been, trying to strangle Magnus' boyfriend. Alec being able to project thoughts… and hear them… at first Magnus would have thought he was inheriting the gifts of the silent brothers, but he had looked into it and they were done in complete different ways.

For the brothers, they communicated through runes. The thoughts weren't projected _themselves_, whereas Alec had literally _thought _and it had appeared in Magnus' head. As easy as talking. Something only angels could do. Which unnerved Magnus. Alec couldn't really be turning into an angel could he? No that was impossible… But it was happening. Magnus hated not being in control, but he had to accept it; if any shadow hunter was going to turn into an angel then of course, _of course_, it had to be his little Alexander.

There was a knock at the door. He told whoever it was to come in. He was still fully dressed. He hadn't been planning to sleep anyway. The first thing he saw when the door opened was a mane of black hair in the dim light. At first he thought it was Alec, but looking closer he saw it was Will. That surprised him. He stared at Will openly.

"It's rude to stare." Said Will quietly, but his head wasn't in it. Magnus could see right through him.

"What do you want Herondale?" He growled, far too tired to deal with Will.

"It's about Jem, I wanted to see if you knew anything." He sounded almost hopeful. Magnus sighed. He prayed he was wrong, but he would have to tell Will everything, Will deserved to know, he was Jem's parabatai.

"I think- and I hope I'm wrong Will- but… What was the number you said Jem kept saying?" He asked. Hopeful he had heard wrong or _something._ He hadn't. Shocker.

"666" Will said. The answer was quick, it was also surly as if to say 'ok ok, now get on with the important stuff.'

"And that doesn't mean anything to you? You the one whose read more books than all the librarians in London?" He asked incredulously. How did Will not know? He was a freaking shadowhunter for God's sake!

"No… I don't think so… Unless you mean-"

"6 Is the devil's number!" The both shouted. Magnus shivered.

"Don't do that again." He said.

"Jem's possessed by the devil. Are you being serious? You're insane! Jem? Really?" Magnus went back over his theory. _Yes, it made sense_ he thought. _Time to try it out on someone else._

"I think," Started Magnus, whilst Will settled himself in a chair, "That Yanluo must be an ancient embodiment of the devil."

**A/N: Alec's point of view (same time)**

Alec leaned against Magnus' door. He had been about to push it open when he realised it was already open. There was a crack in the door, and quite a large one in fact. Alec smiled. Helpful. He looked through though and felt himself scowl. Will was in there. _Why is Will in my boyfriend's bedroom? _He asked himself irritably. Then there seemed to be a voice in his head that told him to shut up and listen. He shut up and listened.

"Yanluo must be an ancient embodiment of the devil. Think, why would Yanluo want Jem? I think taking him with us to rescue Alec brought him close for Yanluo to possess him. The Chinese are one of the most ancient races, and doesn't Jem himself hail from Shanghai? Yanluo literally means in the old warlock language 'angel of death' Will. I truly believe this is what happened to Jem. This all started with the violin yes? You only need a piece of the person in order to possess them. Jem's violin is one of the most important things to him. We heard those guards talking didn't we? I've been thinking about them too. They said that Yanluo wanted to try to possess a shadowhunter with a demon. We didn't think about it. The demon is Yanluo, the shadowhunter is Jem."

"Then what about Alec? He's not exactly normal is he?" Alec heard Will ask. His heart skipped a beat. Was he possessed? What was happening to him? Will was right, he wasn't ok.

"I believe in a balance. A very important balance taught to me years ago after I received help from the Seelie Queen. There must always be an equal balance between good and evil. Alec is the good. An angel lives inside him. It was put there to try to stop Jem."

Alec didn't breathe. He couldn't. The air seemed too thick, almost too hot to breathe in, as if I would burn. Did that mean he had to hurt Jem? He couldn't… Even if Jem was possessed by Yanluo, there had to be some other way.

"If your boyfriend touches my parabatai I will hunt him down." Said Will. He voice was sharp enough to cut through Magnus' own steely gaze.

"As I recall Will Herondale your parabatai said something along the same lines to my boyfriend tonight. Don't make me threaten you Will Herondale."

Alec could tell things were escalating, but he didn't want to interfere. He felt like he was listening in on something important.

"You won't need too. Help me with Jem Magnus Bane and I will help you with Alexander Lightwood. I swear by the angel." Alec didn't hear a response. He assumed Magnus had simply nodded or something. Then;

"You can come out now Alec." Magnus' voice. Oops.

"Sorry." Will laughed.

"How are you descended from me?" Will asked.

"I don't think I actually am." Said Alec. "Or at least, you sound more like Jace than I do. Plus don't you hate Lightwoods?" Will nodded.

"Yes Lightworm… So Magnus, are Alec and I related? I'm curious now. I mean I've already got one long lost decendant, why not another?"

"Because it would be incredibly embarrassing for Alec who was in love with Jace Herondal-" Magnus started. He was cut off by a blow to the ribs.

"Shut up!" Alec glared at him. Magnus laughed despite himself.

"And no I don't think so really, the only ancestor who would be around about now would be Will's sister… Um… What's her name? Cecily?" Will looked horrified.

"Cecily marries a LightWORM? I just hope by the angel it isn't Gabriel… He's never forgiven me for breaking his arm." Magnus whispered something to Alec.

"What's your middle name again?" Will's head snapped up.

"Oh God it isn't Gabriel is it?" Alec laughed.

"No actually, it's Gideon."

"Well, there can be no doubt. At least Gideon's moderately bearable."

It was then, to everyone's surprise that Sophie and Jem stepped into the room.

"Oh great now it's a slumber party!" Announced Magnus, not fazed at all it seemed.

"Excuse me but what, Mr Bane?" Asked Sophie politely. Jem laughed softly, and whispered "Don't worry." To her. She blushed. Jem turned to Will.

"And you're only moderately bearable to most people you semi-heartless bastard."

It was banter Alec knew. He smiled. This was more like the Jem he knew. Magnus gave him a look as if to say "Don't trust it or let your guard down". Alec didn't.

Alec couldn't really stop tears coming from his eyes as Will ran over to Jem and hugged him within an inch of his life. Magnus took his hand. Sophie seemed to feel out of place, but her eyes were locked with Jem's for just a moment. It was cute. When Will finally pulled away there seemed to be a silent understanding between the parabatai.

"Sophie would you mind helping Jem with his yin fen?" Asked Will. Sophie blushed again. She turned her head to hide it. Jem took her hand as they walked out of the room.

"Well aren't they adorable!" Exclaimed Magnus.

"They'd be more adorable if they'd figure out what they are!" Said Will in a tired sounding sigh. He looked happy for his parabatai, but also a little sad.

"I'm going to bed." Will told the pair, before striding away. Alec wished he were half as confident as Will was in himself. He wasn't sure he was a sixteenth. Magnus grinned.

"I think we're going to bed soon."

And the horrors were forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10- Where angels fear to tred

Jem had never felt worse in his life. Staring at the ceiling was like staring into nothingness. He felt suffocated, like he couldn't breathe. And there was a voice. Even as Sophie held his hand and spoke to him he could hear it.

_James._

_James Carstairs._

_Talk to me James._

Jem shook his head. It was really scaring him, this voice, because he was half afraid we was going crazy. He felt Sophie stroking his hair.

"Master Jem, are you alright?" Jem sat up and took her hands.

"Please just call me Jem Sophie." He said softly.

"You didn't answer my question Jem." She whispered. Meeting his eyes. By the angel her eyes were beautiful. Gorgeous Dark Hazel he could get lost in.

"I'm never alright Sophie." He said. He wasn't sure she had heard him for a moment. All she did was push him back to lie down and stroke his hair. Just before he drifted off to sleep he thought he heard her say;

"Poor, Sweet Jem, why did this happen to you?"

And then he fell asleep.

**Magnus POV**

The next morning Magnus was woken by an abusive knocking on the door. He gasped loudly but then Alec groaned beside him and he shut himself up. He quietly untangled himself from his boyfriend and went to open the door. He stopped. Dead. He couldn't form thoughts.

There, standing in the doorway, was Alec, in all his sexy just woken up glory. He remembered the clothes actually, he remembered this was what Alec had looked like when Magnus had first realised he loved him more than anything else in the world. He couldn't think. This wasn't Alec. It wasn't. He looked back, as he had thought, there Alec was, sound asleep.

"W-what are you? A-Alec?" He never stuttered. Literally never. In 800 years, he had never, ever stuttered.

"No. I'm sorry, you are probably a bit disorientated. May I come in? I promise I'm not here to kill you."

All logical thought had left Magnus at this point. It was exactly Alec, apologetic, and he couldn't not let him in. Just let the door swing open. Alec wasn't still asleep though. However what now worried Magnus was that this copy of Alec had walked straight to the chair beside the bed and was watching Alec sleep.

"Don't touch him." Gasped Magnus. He couldn't seem to get his breath. It was like this figure was stealing the air out of the room. He rushed over to Alec. Alec was having the same problem. He was awake now, and staring at the other figure in the room.

"Alec breathe darling."

"I can't." He choked out. Magnus wanted to tell him that he couldn't either, but dots were swimming in front of his eyes. He held onto Alec's hand as the world swallowed him up.

He awoke later to a shock going through him. Alec was shaking him.

"Mr Bane you must wake up." Magnus looked at him strangely.

"Why don't you call me by my first name Alec?" He hated how hurt he sounded.

"Because I'm not Alec!" He shouted. That was when Magnus stood up and rushed over to Alec. Alec who was lying on his back, not breathing.

"He's not breathing! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" He was breathing fast, his shaking hands running over Alec's body. He wasn't hurt.

"Don't panic, he's alright don't panic." Said the fake Alec in the corner. Tears were coming to Magnus' eyes now.

"DON'T PANIC? DON'T PANIC? THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ISN'T BREATHING AND YOU'RE ASKING ME NOT TO PANIC? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"Alec… Alec Alexander talk to me please." It came to the point that the other figure in the room had to push him against the wall to get him to calm down.

"He's fine, he's absolutely fine. My name is Ithuriel. I lived inside your Alexander, and now his body is just adjusting to being alone. He will awake shortly, there is no need to worry."

"You're the angel." Magnus stated. Ithuriel nodded.

"So why do you look… Like Alec."

"If you saw me in my raw form you would be burnt up, maybe not immediately, but after a few hours in my presence you would die. Instead you see the thing you love the most, hence, Alec. I must say I have never seen a love as beautiful as yours." Magnus cleared his throat.

"Thank you. When will he be back? And… can you stay like that?" Magnus asked, not without humour. Ithuriel just nodded and let go of him.

"He should be awake in a few minutes. Magnus, you do know don't you, what exposure to Angel blood will have done to him don't you?" Magnus stared at him openly.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Angel's rarely joke, you should know Magnus, after all, you are dating one." Irony. How ironic. It was now Magnus' turn to throw Ithuriel against a wall.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HE COULD DIE! THERE'S NO WAY A SHADOWHUNTER COULD SUSTAIN THE BLOOD YOU'VE LEFT BEHIND! AND WORST OF ALL EVEN IF HE DOES SURVIVE HE'LL BE IMMORTAL!" It took great restraint for Magnus to shut up and put the angel down when he heard Alec groan. He was awake. Magnus felt like cursing.

**Alec POV**

"Magnus…" When Magnus didn't answer, Alec opened his eyes. There, standing in front of him, was himself, and Magnus seemed to be glaring at him. Magnus ran over to him then.

"Alec, my love how are you feeling? Can you breathe alright? Any burning or pain or-"

"Magnus. I'm fine." He lied. He felt like shit honestly, but Magnus seemed scared enough. His own little carbon copy came to sit by them, and Alec felt a hand on his head. A hand which wasn't Magnus'.

"He's lying. Well, but he's still lying. Sorry Alexander but you do look awful." He sighed. "Alec there's something I need to tell you, I'm so sorry. My name is Ithuriel, and-"

"No. No you do not get to talk to him. Get out."

"He'll need me. He'll die without me." Ithuriel said.

"Liar. Get out."

"You can't defeat Yanluo without me. He will not leave James Carstairs if he still believes I inhabit your Alexander."

"YOU POISON ALEXANDER WITH YOUR BLOOD AND YOU DARE STAY HERE? GET OUT. NOW." Alec had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that all of him felt like it was on fire. He looked down, his runes_ glowed_.

"By the angel…" He muttered, but no one was listening. _My runes are glowing._ Then Magnus looked at him.

"Alec? Alec? Talk to me what's happening?" There was one final surprise for the couple though. In no time at all, Ithuriel had Magnus pinned against the wall, and while Magnus reached out for him, Alec felt the fire spread and build in heat. He closed his eyes to the pain.

"You can't touch him. You're part demon you'll die." He heard Ithuriel say to Magnus. Magnus had tears in his eyes, but Alec couldn't see.

"Alec please you can't change! You're an angel, here, now, don't go! Fight it. I love you!" Alec was on his knees now. Suddenly, the pain dulled to manageable, and he opened his eyes.

Magnus gasped.


	11. Chapter 11- The burning pain

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Don't hate me! Really sorry, but I thought a little was better than none!**

**Jem POV**

Jem had no idea what was happening when he woke up. He couldn't see much, it was quite dark and honestly Jem would much rather have been asleep. He sat up. _What had woken him up?_ He shook his head to clear it. He felt like himself; reassuringly so. That was good, he hated those times when he felt so unclean, like he'd just been bathing in mud. Those times his brain was sluggish, and he didn't have much control over his movements. In fact he didn't have any control at all. It was frightening. Jem wasn't an idiot. He had begun to suspect that this was Yanluo's doing, it all had a slightly demonic tinge, Alec turning into an Angel, and well… Sophie had said that he was being possessed, but it seemed odd, that they hadn't heard from Yanluo at all really. It made Jem feel like he was missing something. He blinked quickly, clearing his eyes, and looked around again. This time he recognised a shape in the chair beside his bed. It was Will.

"Jem. How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"Like I'm missing something William." He said, sighing. He got up, and wandered over to his violin case, taking it out and stroking the smooth wood. It seemed so stupid. He felt like the institutes' inhabitant were being ripped away from each other? And what for? His violin. It was his fault, all of this.

"Well, you're not missing me, imagine that! How terrifying would that be? Imagine it, a world without William Herondale. Life isn't worth living."

"Shut up Will." He said, as he put the violin back in its case.

"Won't you play?" Will asked. Will knew him like a book, despite his non caring façade, Will did know. He knew how much Jem wished to play, and in Will's voice, Jem could see his worry as easily as he could read notes in music, but he simply said,

"No." When Will went to ask why, Jem gave him a look that seemed to say, 'Leave me alone. I'm your friend, do not pry into me and humiliate me like this.'

Suddenly, almost rudely to interrupt the moment the parabatai were having, there was a scream. A blood curdling scream and Jem felt himself go cold. The parabatai looked at each other.

"Alec!" They said together, and started off at a run.

**Ithuriel POV**

I couldn't watch. I knew the sort of pain Alec would be going through now, first there was the heat, like itches everywhere, and then the burning, starting from the runes and then moving everywhere causing horrible pain that some could not withstand. What I didn't know was the god heart wrenching pain Magnus was going through as I held him back.

**Magnus POV**

It was horrible. For all Magnus' power and love for Alec all he could do was cry and watch in horror as Alec was burned from the inside out, and turned.


	12. Chapter 12- To love is to destroy

**Alec POV**

Alec opened his eyes. It was so bright. _What's going on?_ The pain had stopped, thank the angel. Where was he though? Looking around he wasn't in the infirmary like he had expected. There was only one figure in the room. Alec had expected it to be Magnus, but on closer inspection, he found it was Will. Why, of all people was Will here? Also, Will was staring at him openly. It was creepy.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Will answered with a smirk.

Alec sighed. He didn't really care how they had got here, the only thing he cared about was finding Magnus. Though he was trying to hide it, Alec could also see that Will's left hand was tracing his parabatai rune, as if assuring himself that it was still there. Poor guy… He stood up and studied his surroundings, and it was then that he noticed that they were in a completely white room except for the far wall, which Will was sitting against. It was transparent, and Alec yelled. There they were, Magnus and Jem, both of them, in a room that seemed exactly the same as theirs. They were both asleep. Will laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I noticed them the minute I woke up. Can't wake them up though. Of course I end up with you instead of my parabatai." He said, as if Alec was some great burden.

Alec sighed again, this time inwardly. He really didn't like this guy. He was like Jace but _worse._ Alec thought about the almost 'sitting arrangements'. Someone obviously didn't want them escaping. Of course they wouldn't put the parabatai together, that would be counterproductive to putting them in cages, or locked rooms, which was probably a better explanation of their predicament. So they were put in their weakest combinations. Alec couldn't tear his eyes away from Magnus, but when he looked at either of the sleeping boys it hurt, on top of the already dull burning sensation. It was annoying. Will slapped him.

"What was that for!?" Alec shouted at him. He hadn't noticed Will get up and walk up to him.

"Can't stand people making googly eyes." He muttered, though even as he said it, he was watching Jem. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Are you and Jem…?" He left it hanging, and wished he had never asked. Will looked slightly green, as if he were about to throw up.

"That is possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever heard in my life! We are parabatai weren't not-" He didn't explain, and Alec didn't ask.

"Whatever you say, man." Will glared at him.

"Shut up. What is going on? Why are we here?" Alec Shook his head and replied:

"That's not what I want to know… I want to know who put us here."

**Sophie POV**

Sophie was feeling something that she didn't feel very often. Anger. Anger at the clave for doing this, it went against everything she could think of, and the only people who agreed with her were Charlotte and Henry, hardly the most helpful allies. They didn't have many friends, and more importantly, the orders and recommendation for it to happen had all come from the conniving Benedict Lightwood, and Sophie was outraged. She outraged because it was all his fault! And the stupid son's fault for even suggesting it. 'Just lock them up, we don't have to kill them, just watch them until the give up the information we need, but we can't just kill them if they know something about this Yanluo' Gideon had said. Stupid idea she had thought, but she was a servant, and was actually very lucky that she had been allowed into the meeting at all, even if it was only to serve drinks.

It had been in that meeting that she had discovered just how much Yanluo and his followers wanted. They had attacked almost every institute they knew about, including the shanghai institute, using metal creatures that the followers said a sponsor had made for them after interrogation. The shadowhunters were dropping like flies. Not because of the demons, but because of the automatons, they were almost impossible to kill. It was after Sophie and Thomas had helped in a rather horrible battle that she had found herself glad that her Jem _was_ locked up, so he wouldn't get hurt. _Yet._ She thought. She didn't trust Benedict Lightwood, and believed that he would do anything to get the information he need out of Jem. Oddly, when she had asked Henry- because Charlotte had been too busy- about how Jem was getting his yin fen, Henry had only shrugged and said he hadn't been getting it.

That would have worried Sophie at any other time, but right now? Right now it was as if he didn't need it, and though neither he nor Magnus had woken, she had decided to visit them the next day.

And that was how she had ended up truly talking to Alec lightwood, who was more like a carstairs than anything else. He was nice, and after she had expressed her concern for Jem, he had calmed her.

"Sophie, what's the story with Will and Jem?" Alec asked. He seemed to ask the question carefully, as if he were prying. She blinked uncomprehendingly.

"They are parabatai." Alec asked a few more questions, but after sighing slightly at her response he never asked about the parabatai again. Then, Sophie excused herself, saying she needed to tidy Ms Branwell's quarters. Which she did. And with one last longing glance at Jem, she left.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how short this and the last chapter have been, I've just been overwhelmed with Christmas really, but I have school tomorrow and things will be back tomorrrow soon. I do have to ask, if you could tell me in your reviews thoughts about Will and Jem that would be amazingly helpful. I have an idea with what I want to do with them, but I really could use the opinions, and of course tell me if you have any requests. And don't forget, if you have any questions I have a twitter now! laurenathalasa. So, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! I know lots of you are following or favouriting, but I have a very low amount of reviews compared to followers. Come on guys, help me out with Will and Jem please! I'm not having a go honest, I could just really use the help. Love you guys. **


	13. Chapter 13- The man at the door

When Magnus woke up it was as if waking into a nightmare and not out of one. It was incredibly irritating. He vaguely remembered dreaming something, dreaming something that had seemed important… It could wait. And even as he thought it, he knew it couldn't. The fact that sometimes his dreams were true was enough to make him uneasy about not remembering this one. He opened his eyes, and immediately searched for his Alexander. He couldn't find him. Magnus started to panic.

"Alec!?" He shouted into the bright, bright light. It was then that Alec came into view, and Magnus shuddered with relief. He looked around for Jem next, and there he was, talking with Will, but they weren't touching. Jem had his hand up as if to reach him but instead it was touching… Was that glass?

"Magnus I'm here, it's ok we're safe." Magnus reached out to him and realised that it was glass. He tried to magick it out of the way but the glass just wouldn't do it. Powerful magic, or maybe they had drained magnus' magic. He couldn't be sure. He felt tired though, tired enough to worry about the fact that he was tired after waking up, which usually he would have ignored. Usually it was due to a hangover. Not this time it seemed.

"Being kept apart is not what I call safe Alexander." He whispered. They reached their hands to each other's on the glass. Magnus looked over at Jem. The boy looked fine, which surprised him. He had expected Jem to look awful, after all, he doubted whoever was keeping them prisoner would be supplying it to him.

"Jem. Will." He said, getting the boys' attention,

"Yes Magnus?" They said together in perfect harmony. Both of their voices sounded like gravel. Had they been _crying?_ He said nothing about the observation, though by the look on Alec's adorable face he had noticed it too

"Where are we? Who is keeping us here? Why?" Will smirked that irritating smirk of his.

"One question at a time Sparkles. 1. From the frequent visits we've had from Sophie- though no one else, not even Henry or Charlotte or Jessamine- we seem to be in the London institute. 2. The only people who can force Charlotte and Henry to do anything is the clave, so that's who James and I assume is behind this, and 3. I have no idea." He sighed.

"I think it must be due to Benedict Lightwood, and his son's." Jem said, but there was no malice in it.

"B-Benedict L-lightwood?" Alec interrupted. The rest of the men stared at him openly. Magnus grinned.

"Is there a chance that we could use Alec as a bargaining chip?" Will interrupted. Magnus looked at him.

"You think Benedict is the family type?"

"Probably, and Henry would probably be interested in how Lover boy got here in the first place."

"Hey! Firstly, don't call me lover boy, secondly I have no interest in meeting _Benedict Lightwood._ From what I've heard the guy's an as- I mean uh… the guy's not a nice person." Will laughed at him.

"Look Alec, I'm sorry, but William's right, so far you're the only way we're going to have a chance of getting out of here." Jem said gently. Magnus nodded encouragingly.

"Fine… But how do we even convince them, you said yourself Magnus, I don't exactly look like a lightwood."

"No, you look like a Herondale." Will interjected, sounding annoyed. Magnus hmmm'ed.

"There's a problem…"

"If I might interrupt, Shadow hunters have family rings?" Jem said. They all oooh'ed. Alec made a non-commital sound.

"Well, Magnus has it don't you Magnus?" Both the parabatai raised the eyebrows a lot and stared at them incredulously.

"Would everybody stop staring at everybody? It's annoying." Said Magnus.

"Sorry, it's just we don't give out family rings away unless…" Jem started

"Unless we're going to marry someone." Will finished.

There was silence. Alec looked slightly uncomfortable, and Magnus just looked gobsmacked.

"But he doesn't-"

"You don't know that." Alec interrupted.

There was silence once more. The lovers were staring at each other. It seemed to be annoying Will who Jem had to punch in the arm to get to stop making retching noises.

Alec cleared his throat.

"Magnus, I need the ring." He whispered. Magnus took off the chain around his neck that he kept it on, and slipped the ring off and handed it wordlessly back to the blue eyed boy and cursed his shaking hands inwardly.

"Let's get this over with. How long until someone turns up to see us?" Alec asked. His voice was wasn't working well enough halfway through, he cleared his throat. Magnus couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Well, let's face it, the minute Sophie hears Jem's awake, she'll get down here quicker than a Squirrel with rabies runs after a nut." Said Will. Jem slapped him.

"Shut up William, no she won't."

"Come on Jem, she's crazy about you." Will said. Jem blushed. Magnus could almost see Alec identifying with the boy. He chuckled inwardly. As if on cue, Sophie stepped near them, standing now nearby Jem. There were whispered words between them, and Magnus did catch some of them.

"Do you have it under control…. Not really… You won't hurt them… I'll try…. Are you hurt?... I'm ok…. How are things, is everything alright… It's fine, there's just this horrible man there, Gideon Lightwood, it was his idea to keep you here…. We knew it, we have a plan, but stay safe please…" And then jem seemed to explain about Alec's lightwoodness and his family ring. Alec was holding it up as he spoke, and in all the time he had been eavesdropping on the lovers he had never taken his eyes of Alec. The parabatai couldn't be serious about Marriage could they? It definitely had seemed that way. Did he want to marry Alec? He scolded himself. He had more important things to be worrying about.

Sophie then called out to Alec.

"Leave it on the floor in the right hand corner of the room. I will come get it later tonight and show it to the council tomorrow morning. I will do all I can." An idea seemed to be forming in her mind, Magnus could tell by here rapid eye movements, and she seemed to be scowling at the idea. Alec nodded. He then turned to Magnus.

"We'll talk about this later ok? But I need you here, to focus. I love you ok?" Magnus nodded. It was all he could force himself to do.

**Sophie POV (After retrieving the ring)**

The way the boys slept had warmed her heart when she had retrieved the ring. It was definitely telling. For Magnus and Alec had their bodies as close to each other as physically possible. Will and Jem were next to each other, beside the glass, but Jem seemed to be facing- could she be right- were she had been standing only hours ago? She thought she was right. Here it was, the door she needed, she thought as she knocked almost against her own free will.

"Sophie?" Said the man at the door.

"Sir.."

"Call me Gideon please." He whispered.

"Gideon… I need your help, it's important, it's for the love of my life.


	14. Chapter 14- Isabelle's push

**Sophie POV**

She had been surprised at how willing Gideon was to comply. She had expected him to protest, but he simply listened to her, and after telling her it was a good idea, he left to go and talk to his father about what they were now calling 'Alec's Lightwoodness'. When he came back, he said his father had told him to retrieve Alec in the morning, where he would stand before the court to talk about where he was from. In fact they all would, all four of them, Will seemed to be the only one that was completely safe. He wouldn't need to stand trial she thought, he wouldn't be able to say anything more than Jem could, and Jem would need to be interrogated for other reasons. She was very worried for Jem. Only she knew to the extent of how scared he was, that Yanluo was taking him over, and sometimes he wasn't in control of what he said or did.

She walked to the glass room, and there they all were. Magnus and Alec had waken up. That puzzled her, until she looked closer. Alec was shaking and crying. What had happened? Her heart broke as she saw Magnus trying to reach out to him only to find a glass wall between them.

She didn't even think twice. Simply let Magnus to Alec, for she had the key. The minute Magnus was there Alec rushed to him. Magnus held him close.

"It's alright It's alright it was just a nightmare... There's nothing wrong with you Alec you're perfect it's alright... Sh... Go back to sleep darling..." He felt Alec calm in his arms, and his breathing showed he was asleep. He buried his face in Alec's hair.

"Thank you Sophie." He said.

"Don't thank me yet. He will have to stand trial. By the mortal Sword, as will you, and Jem. I think Will might be safe. But Alec and Jem won't be. Not with the angel inside Alec, and Yanluo inside Jem.

He nodded.

"How is he?" Magnus asked. Nodding towards Jem.

"He's shaken, but he's alright. He's losing control though, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to recognise the Jem I love in those eyes."

"You always will Sophie. It's going to be ok. Did you tell Mr Branwell to start looking into this?" He asked quietly. Just then, Alec shifted in his arms.

"Magnus..." He whispered. Magnus kissed his forehead.

"I'm here my love." Sophie looked away. It wasn't proper for her to be here, watching them.

"Oh yes, he's very excited about some of the ideas for a cure. Most need magic though Mr Bane." She said, not taking her eyes off of the floor.

"Magnus dear, call me Magnus. And don't worry about whether they need Magic or not, I can start to sort through them once I see him. I've heard he's quite the inventor." Sophie just nodded.

"Mr Lightwood will need new clothes when he is released." Magnus nodded.

"Isabelle... Jace... No..."

"Now what was that about?" Magnus asked, looking to Alec as his eyes fluttered.

"You cant... Take Magnus... Magnus is with me..." He whispered.

Magnus was alarmed by this. What was going on?

**Isabelle POV (present day)**

Isabelle was worried. Alec had been gone for about 2 weeks now. Sure, he had said he would be at Magnus' for a while, but for her not to hear from him for this amount of time? That was odd. She made her way through the streets of Brooklyn before stopping before Magnus' apartment.

"GO AWAY!" Came Magnus' voice.

"Magnus it's me. Is Alec there?" There was no reply. The door just buzzed open. Ooookkkaaayyy... She thought. She practically ran up.

"Magnus?" She called. Oh angel... The apartment was a mess, and completely redecorated to match the colour of Alec's eyes. Then she saw Magnus. He was wearing completely black, and he was completely devoid of make-up. He looked like he had been crying.

"Go away Isabelle." He said.

"Not until I see Alec." She demanded.

"He's not here."

"Then where is he?" He took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry... It's my fault. There was this warlock down on fifth, who owns a very special portal, it can go back in time. Recently though she died, and weirdly left the portal in my possession. I went down to go take a look and took Alec with me. I was only gone for a minute... There was eidolon demon...I could see Alec crying, I think-"

"You think he saw you dead. Or me or Jace." She finished for him. He nodded.

"When I returned he was hunched over on the ground- I couldn't see what he was hunched over mind- and then it was as if the demon pushed him through the portal. The angel only knows where he is. He could be anywhere." He looked as if he braced himself. But she didn't panic. She used her head, and she knew there was only one think Alec feared the most, and that was losing Magnus.

"Portals take you where you're thinking of don't they?" She asked. He nodded.

"He was thinking of you. No doubt about it. What does he know about you? About your past?" She asked.

"Nothing- wait... Will Herondale." He smacked his forehead.

"How could I be so stupid!" He shouted.

"Well come on then, we have to get him back!" He nodded.

"I'll call Jace to meet us at the address." Izzy said.

**(at the portal because who want to read about the journey?)**

**Magnus POV**

"So you're saying Alec went back in time?" Jace asked. Magnus nodded.

"Awesome." He said appreciatively.

"Right you'll only have a few minutes, but as long as you think about Alec and that time period you should end up there."

"Wait you aren't coming with us?" Izzy demanded.

"I can't, my past self can't see me." He answered as the portal opened.

"But don't you want to save Alec?" Izzy demanded again.

"Of course I do. I love him." He answered, taking a step toward her.

"Good." She answered with a smirk, as she and Jace pushed him through he portal. He cursed. Lilith he was screwed.


	15. Chapter 15- A war is coming

A/N: Hi guys. I know my updating schedule has been funny recently, I hope you don't mind. But here's another chapter for you, maybe a few more if I can bring myself up to it. Also I know I should be at school but I kinda missed the bus this morning. I'm pretty sure my friends are texting me but I can't be bothered to text them back. No offence guys if you're reading this! If it makes you feel better I haven't texted Sebastian either! Anyways… I have about an hour before my mum comes home, and I know I have homework but it's due in in like 2 weeks, so who can be bothered?

**Magnus POV**

_Lilith I'm screwed…_ He thought as he passed through the portal and landed knees first. He looked around as he stood up. Literally a blast from the past. They were standing outside the London institute.

"Where are we?" Asked Jace, who seemed to be staring at his phone in wonder. _Probably wondering how he's got cell reception. _Magnus smirked. It was Isabelle that answered.

"I think an institute of some kind, judging by the motto." She said pointing. _We are of dust and shadows._ It read. _Alec's in there somewhere._ He thought.

"The London institute. Now come on, we have to find Alec." He said, walking towards the steps. He stopped just in front of the door.

"One of you must open the door. I suggest Jace. After all Will Herondale had two sisters, they'll find it plausible that another Herondale is here." He said. Though he knew Will would not find it plausible. After all, one was dead and only Lilith knew where Cecily was.

"Are you trying to say I'm a girl Sparkles?" Jace growled. He was about to answer when Izzy interjected with a 'shut up and open the door'. It worked better than he had imagined as a way to convince Jacce to shut up. Although, as he thought about it, that had been rather the point. The door creaked open.

**Alec POV**

Alec decided he would have done ok in this time period. Simply off of the clothing, because really, with servants picking your clothes, and most of them being suits anyway, how wrong can you be? Also suits were a lot more comfortable than he had expected.

"Alec? Are you ready?" Asked Magnus through the door. Alec shouted confirmation and Magnus stepped into the room. He looked Alec up and down.

"Damn how do I resist you in the future?" He asked. Alec shivered. As much as he told himself that his Magnus was waiting for him in the future, he couldn't help himself from falling as much in love with this version of Magnus as he had with his own, until his between them became blurred, and they were one person. But they weren't! Alec shook his head at himself.

"Alec love are you alright?" Asked Magnus. He looked deeply concerned as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine… Just nervous I guess." He lied. Not very well, but this Magnus didn't know that Alec was a terrible liar. Alec stored it away as another difference between the two of them.

"You'll be fine darling. You'll be holding the mortal sword so no matter what you say they have to believe you. You're going to be ok. I wish I could be with you." He said wistfully.

"They won't let you in?" Alec asked, astonished.

"No, nothing like that, they just want us all to be interrogated separately. I won't waste the time they give me though, I'll be working with Mr Branwell to try and extract the angel inside you, and Yanluo from inside Jem, just whatever you do, no matter how angry you get, you mustn't let the angel escape. Promise me?"

"Promise." He felt like Magnus was hiding something from him, but was too shy to ask what it was.

With a kiss on his forehead, Magnus was gone.

**Jem POV**

Jem took a deep breath. Staring at Will. He didn't know why he was staring, but he was. Will had his back to him, and yet, Jem couldn't help his eyes tracing the scars and runes on his back. He frowned. Why was he staring? Angel that was strange… He forced himself to stop as Will pulled on his shirt and turned to face him.

"See something you like?" He asked with a wink and a smirk. Jem cursed his blush, he was very glad when he heard the front door of the institute open. Will looked at him, confused.

"Were we expecting someone?" He asked. Jem shook his head. It was odd.

"I'm going to go down and check it out."

"Wait, you can't go by yourself." Said Jem, reaching for a seraph blade. Once he had it, and passed Will his, he saw Will open his mouth and shut it again_. Was he about to tell me to stay here? Will? Why would he do that? _He shook himself inwardly, he must have read his parabatai wrong, and yet even as he thought it, he knew that couldn't be right. They headed down the stairs quickly. Jem leading the way.

For the first time, he left Will trailing behind him, and when he finally reached the people waiting, he had to wait a full 3 minutes before Will showed himself. He stared at the strangers.

"Magnus?" He breathed. That was impossible, Magnus was upstairs, either with Alec or with Henry.

"Jem?" Said Magnus in the same tone. Then-much to Jem's surprise- he rushed forward and pulled Jem into a swift embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you like this again my friend." He said. Jem looked at him, confused. If he was reading Magnus right, it seemed that Magnus cursed himself inwardly, as if he had made a mistake when he pulled away from Jem. Behind Magnus stood two strangers. A girl, and a boy.

The boy could only be described as golden. Golden hair and eyes. But he held himself with such an air that he reminded Jem of Will. They would get on well, he decided. Beside him stood a very beautiful girl, who reminded him of young Alec, who in turn looked like Will anyway, she had long raven hair and was wearing such tight clothing Jem was sure he was blushing. _Will would appreciate this more than I,_ he thought. Just as he thought that, he saw Will skidding to a halt beside him. He looked at Jem, speechless.

"Jem you bastard how did you do that?" He demanded.

"Sorry Will- I didn't do it deliberately, one minute you were next to me… the next you were gone. Sorry."

"Well… You should do that more often." He said, and then quietly in his ear, "You gotta admit it's sexier than trailing after me all the time." Jem repressed a shudder. Will's eyes met his, but the moment was cut off by a question from the girl as she walked up to them.

"Wait, you're Will Herondale?" She asked. Will smirked.

"Yes, and who would you be?" He asked. Jem sighed as he clearly looked her up and down. He caught the girl's eye, and without actually saying it out loud, told her, 'sorry about him'. She looked surprised.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Magnus get up here!" She demanded. She looked back at the other stranger with them, who looked to be annoyed that all the attention was on everyone else. Jem sighed again. He would definitely get along with Will. Magnus did as he asked.

"You broke up with my brother over him? Hell, did you get with my brother for him? Because I can see the likeness!" She shouted at him. Jem was taken aback by her anger. Wait… Brother? With Magnus? She was Alec's sister? Then that meant… _This is the Magnus Alec left behind…_ He thought, the realisation hitting him like a wave.

"Isabelle I love your brother I did not only have a fight with him over Will Herondale!" He said as if it was preposterous. Which it did sound like, if Jem was honest. He said nothing through this exchange, but clearly Will felt he needed to say something.

"Hold on a minute what do you mean over me? Alec-" Isabelle punched him. Will cried out rather from surprise than hurt.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him.

"Isabelle I only want Alec back. Please. If anyone should want to see Will it should be Jace! Please Isabelle you know me." She nodded reluctantly.

"Who's Jace?" Asked Will. To Magnus, avoiding Isabelle. Jem smiled slightly at him.

"You should do that more often." Whispered Isabelle to him as she made way for Jace. Jace extended a hand to Will. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Jace _Herondale._" Said Jace, and Will's eyes widened.

"William Herondale." He said, more like whispered. Jem was surprised that the affect was having on him.

"But how I cant…" Will muttered. Magnus spoke up then.

"No need to be afraid of curses any more Mr Herondale. You will find that out soon enough." Will charged up to him and pinned him against the wall. Anger and confusion over taking him.

"How the hell do you know about that!?" He screamed. Magnus laughed heartily and turned to Isabelle.

"Oh yeah, I really missed this!" he said. "Calm down young Herondale. You will tell me of your own accord. I didn't stalk you, I have more own blue eyed beauty to stalk. Could you put me down now please?" He asked calmly, with a hint of mocking. When he didn't put Magnus down, Jem stepped forward.

"William. Put Magnus down. He needs to see Alexander." He said quietly. "If you had lost me, would you look upset? No, you would hide it, and that's what Magnus is doing. He's breaking inside, and it hurts that you stand between him and Alexander now for the love of the angel William but the god damn man down!" He shouted. Willl flinched and put Magnus down. Magnus stared at him.

"How did you know that?" He breathed. Will was staring at Jem, but Jem was calm now. Sometimes Yanluo did that, forced his anger out of every fibre of his being. He broke eye contact with Will and turned to Magnus. Before he could reply however, Will answered for him.

"He's always been good at reading people." He said simply.

"Can we see Alec now?" Demanded Jace. Jem looked him over.

"You're his parabatai?" He asked. Jace nodded.

"I've heard about you. Carnivorous ducks and what was it? Demon Pox? Very much like my own parabatai." He smirked at Jace's expression before Jace realised.

"You've been talking to Alec." He said. Jem nodded.

"It's been long enough I know, but I think Magnus should see him first. It's hard to explain, but you'll have to wait. He's being tried by the mortal sword. He should be out soon."

"What do you mean tried by the mortal sword!?" The strangers demanded. Will and Jem laughed together. All at once… That was funny, Jem admitted.

They heard a voice then.

"Jem? Will? Where in Lilith's name are you?" Said the voice. Magnus cursed.

"Oh great… Well this'll be interesting I guess. Wait, what am I doing here? I mean, I figured I might see myself but-" Jem and Will shifted uncomfortably. How could they tell him the going's on between Alec and _their _Magnus?

"Who they hell are the people at the door-" Jem's Magnus asked as he stepped, then he spotted Magnus and stared before saying:

"Afternoon Magnus." As he stepped into full view.

"Recent events, go." He demanded.

"Well there's a downworlder girl here, though she's also a shadowhunter, her name is Tessa, charming girl… Not much else, the pandemonium club has been murdering mostly young girls really. We're dealing with it though. And how could I forget, met the most gorgeous blue-eyed beauty." He said, grinning.

**Future Magnus POV**

A horrible cold feeling ran through Magnus. When he said he just met a gorgeous, blue eyed beauty he couldn't mean… Alexander could he? His Alexander? How could they fall in love so fast? How could they fall in love at all?

"How long have you known this blue eyed beauty?" Asked Magnus, hesitantly.

"He just turned up in my living room, about a month ago." Magnus told him. There could be no doubt now. It was Alec. Definitely. But a month ago? That seemed odd timing, and then he reminded himself that it was a _time _portal. It could do all sorts of funny things with the time.

"He's mine." Magnus growled.

"I think he's allowed to make his own choices." Said Magnus smugly.

"Don't you dare take him. I had to wait, and so do you. He's mortal you can't keep him. You just can't."

"Watch me." Suddenly, just as the words were out of his mouth Magnus watched his older self double up and pant frantically.

"Yanluo…" Jem whispered. What the hell was going on here?

"Balance. Magnus there is a demon inside me you have to find Alec, and bring him here." Wheezed Magnus.

"What the hell is that gonna do?!" Magnus demanded.

"Just do it!" Yelled Will. But there was no need. No sooner had the words left his lips did Magnus see the love of his life rush in. He also noticed that Jem made sure that Jace, Isabelle, and himself were all hidden from sight. When Magnus looked at him with anger, he just responded,

"Not now." And ran over to help Alec. He heard the exchange.

"We have to balance out the demon." He heard himself say.

"How?" He heard Alec ask. Oh that voice… It brought tears to his eyes. To his surprise he felt Jace put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to kiss me." He whispered. Jace put a hand against his mouth as he struggled to stop his love. Lilith the boy was strong. He didn't think he could watch. He was not the man he had once been and Alec was his, no one else's. And if it cured his older self… That meant that true love would exist between them.

"True love's kiss can break any curse." He heard himself say.

_NO! _He kicked Jace hard in the shin, and rushed out.

"Alexander please don't do this." He whispered.

"Magnus? How did you get here?" He asked, touching Magnus' face, as if to reassure himself that Magnus was here.

"Magic darling. You can't kiss him. Please. I can cure you both there is no need for this!" He protested. Alec nodded, and Magnus didn't care about himself enough to bother looking at his response. He put a hand on Alec's forehead, and one on his older self's, and reached for the demon energy there. The demon was easy, and in fact, Yanluo seemed to be glad to leave the man's body. The angel however took more persuading.

"I must protect the boy. Your father will stop at nothing. A war is coming Magnus Bane. I cannot leave the boy."

"You'll kill him."

"So will you if you force me to leave." He tried to push the angel out, tried with all his might, but soon his energy was gone, and he blacked out.

The last thing he saw was Alexander's blue eyes.

He slept deeply.


	16. Chapter 16- Alec's angel

**A/N: Ok so I realised last night that I made a terrible mistake when I updated this last which probably has the majority of you confused, so if you're confused, let me some up last chapter a little bit:**

**So Jem was originally being possessed by the demon Yanluo, and you will know the significance of Yanluo if you have read clockwork, if not, it's not hard to google. Anyway, the demon was then transferred for Jem into past Magnus after Jem's outburst of anger in the last chapter which was then gotten rid of by Magnus in the last chapter.**

**Future Magnus POV**

When Magnus awoke he felt drained. As if all his energy and magic was gone, which indeed it was. He struggled to open his eyes, and groaned a little when he didn't even have the energy for that.

"Magnus?" Said a quiet, tender voice he knew.

"Alexander..." He breathed in relief. He had found his other half, after so long, now they were together. He felt a hand on his.

"Thank the angel you're awake... I was worried you-" Magnus forced his eyes open, borrowing some help for Alec. He looked deep into the boy's eyes.

"I'm fine Alec, just tired... What happened?" He asked, pushing himself up in bed despite Alec's protests.

"Well, the... other you... is waiting just outside. Said he needed to talk to you, but I wouldn't let him in. He said- Never mind. Everyone else is fine."

"What did he say Alexander?" Asked Magnus, worried. It wasn't normal for Alec to keep things from him.

"Never mind. It's nonsense. That was brave of you, using your energy like that to extract the demon from the... other you." Magnus nodded.

"But I couldn't get the angel out. I tried Alec, I really did I just couldn't... I wasn't strong enough." He whispered. He heard Alec take a sudden breath. As if there were a sudden stab of pain, or he had to grab a sudden breath in wind.

"Are you alright?!" Asked Magnus, flying out of bed and rushing to his love.

"I'm fine..." Managed Alec, but he wasn't. His hand was pushed against his heart. Just then as Magnus was panicking, he heard the door of the infirmary swing open, and a carbon copy of himself rush in, followed shortly by Jem. They ran.

"No he's not. Alec I told you you had to rest!" Magnus heard the other him say. Alec struggled for breath. Jem turned to the other Magnus. They exchanged a few whispers, and then Jem told him to get out. He obliged. Magnus held Alec in his arms.

"Darling talk to me what's wrong?" Alec couldn't say anything.

"It's the angel inside him. The um... other you told me that the power inside, it'll kill him. Lie him down. NOW MAGNUS!" Jem shouted, spurring Magnus into action. Alec writhed on the bed, as if his heart didn't want to stay in his chest.

"What do we do Jem?" Asked Magnus. Trying to hold Alec down.

"I-I don't know. I can't extract the angel, and I don't know how to communicate with him to find out how I can make him more comfortable."

"Why are you saying that like he's going to die?" Asked Magnus with dread.

"I just don't know Magnus. I'm sorry." It was then that Magnus heard it.

_By the angel by the angel by the angel..._

_Alec? _Asked Magnus in his head.

_Magnus... Thank the angel... My heart, everything is going so fast..._

_It's the angel inside you. I'm so sorry I tried. The angel has power that's been manifesting inside you since it got there. We don't know what to do. _

"He's going into cardiac arrest Magnus." Said Jem.

_I'm going to knock you out Alec alright? You're going to be alright. _

_I love you._

And with that, Magnus let him slip into unconsciousness. He took a few deep breaths. _I'm breaking down have to keep it together, can't let it get to me._

"Can you get him stable Jem?"

"I think so. That was clever, knocking him out like that, automatically calming him down. I can handle it from here. You need to rest, you barely had any magic as it is, and you just used most of it on Alec."

Magnus hesitated.

"He'll be fine now Magnus. I'll call you when he wakes." Magnus took note of the when in the sentence, not if.

Magnus stroked the side of Alec's face.

"He never says when something is wrong. Never complains. I'm lucky to have one so strong."

"Yes. The other you told him you know, that the angel would kill him, that he needed to rest after an attack-"

"This has happened more than once?" Demanded Magnus. Alec had never said a word.

"Yes, but never like this. He's refused to leave your side."

"How long was I out?"

"5 days." Magnus sighed. He really had used a lot of magic, and to never wake up at all during 5 days was almost unheard of.

_Magnus if you don't rest I'm not sleeping with you for a month._

_And you think you have that much self control Alexander._


	17. Chapter 17- The magister

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaackkk. So I feel like the last few chapters were pretty bad, but we're moving on with the plot again! So a few of you have asked if this is going to follow the plot of the infernal devices. The answer is yes, but I will be modifying parts of it obviously. For those of you who don't know, I have uploaded a new Malec story! Go check it out if you fancy it. But it only has one chapter I'm afraid. Anyway, enjoy, review, and fangirl!**

**Magnus POV**

Henry looked tired. The whole institute seemed to be messed up. Magnus had been trying to help the inventor to find a cure for Alec, but so far they had found nothing.

"I know the angel means well, trying to protect Alec from Yanluo, but we have to get it out within the week, or young lightwood might be beyond saving." Said Henry.

"Eggs Magnus?" He added. "I like eggs." Magnus smiled, shaking his head. This man was a mystery One minute smarter than himself, the next... Like a 5 year old. He was lucky to have such a caring wife.

"On top of this I would very much like to get back to my own time Henry, not to mention that I think if Jace makes one more comment about Will and Jem's relationship _I _may murder him."

"He is very much like Will isn't he? I think he's just worried that Will and Jem's relationship may lead him to never existing."

"Oh no, there's no chance of that I'm afraid." Said Magnus sadly, thinking of Jem's fate. The front door of the institute sounded.

"That'll be Will and Jem back. We should probably head down there."

Magnus nodded, and the headed down.

The two clever men were not even down the staircase to the door when they were cut off by Will's running figure.

"I am calling a meeting!" He said obnoxiously "Everybody in the dining room, by my instruction!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, as did Jem at her. She blushed. Magnus smiled. She was going to get rejected, and when she did, Magnus would have a lot of fun. Magnus knew that Jem's heart belonged to Will. He grabbed Jem's arm before he could follow Will into the dining room (it was always like that, no one followed what Will did unless Jem did first. Jem was the sort of man you could trust with your life).

"Where's Jessamine?"

"She's with her cousins for 6 months as I recall." Magnus frowned. He didn't remember that... but he didn't really remember much about Jessamine. He followed Jem to the dining room, where the others were gathered.

They all sat down around the dining room table, and looked expectantly at Will and Jem.

"We found this." Said will, resting a dagger with an imprinted design on it- an ouroboros- on the table for everyone to see.

"What William forgets to mention is that we found a poor mundane girl dead in an alley, we assume this was the murder weapon."

"And that I want the case!" Said Will enthusiastically.

"We have more important matters to attend to Will. Forget about it."

"No!" Shouted Magnus and Alec together. Everyone looked up in surprise, and Magnus stared at Alec.

"How do you know about-"

"Magnus. I do a lot of reading." His eyes flicked to Jem, with a slight wink on the side only Magnus could see.

"Oh of course!" Brother Zachariah had written the histories of his past and added it to the brother's library, and Magnus himself had a cop of the story on his own bookshelf. He assumed that was where the boy had heard the stories of Jem Carstairs, automatons and the pandemonium club and the worst of all... Mortmain.

"What I- we mean is that this is a very important event, and you must let William follow the trial." Alec grinned, looking slightly at Jace. Magnus elbowed him unhappily, a little jealously flooding in._ If Will had never met Tessa I wouldn't have had to put up with that. _Even if he did know that Alec had gotten over his feelings for Jace. Hadn't he?

"But what about Alexander?"

"Let Henry and I focus on that, and a way to get us home."

"Why can't you just open a port-"

"IZZY!" Shouted Alec to silence her. _Smart boy_, Magnus thought in appreciation.

"Those haven't been invented yet you idiot." Added Jace. Magnus rolled his eyes. Leave it to Jace to take the credit for Alec's knowledge. All he had done was read between the lines. It irritated him to no end.

"Just follow the trail." Said Alec. He gasped suddenly and sank to the floor.

"Alec!?" Magnus ran to him.

"Don't you hear it?!" Alec hissed. He shut his eyes tight. Suddenly all of them were overcome with a slamming force into their minds.

"What the hell?!" Demanded Jace, but he was the only one to make any sort of coherent comment.

_Look at all of you... All working together against me... Only now you don't have you're precious angel to help you..._

"_Alec!" Magnus shouted to his love, as Alec muffled a cry of pain._

_Best get working little shadowhunters... Better not let The magister win wouldn't you agree? I'll be in touch very soon._

And the the voice was gone and Magnus rushed to Alec's unconscious form, just as he muttered, "Not all the stupid Magister stuff again... That's the most lame nickname I've ever heard..."


	18. Chapter 18- Never have I ever

**A/N: Sorry this is so late guys! I've been sort of busy and procrastinating and overall just sort of not really wanting to do anything. Alright I've been having writer's block ok? Sorry guys. You ever get that? You know what you want to write but you can't really start? It's a pain. Also I'm pretty sure I have homework but I can't for the life of me remember what it is. So anyway, read, review, fangirl. **

**Jem POV (don't you love it?)**

Alec was alright in the end. A little shaken up, and with a splitting headache, but alright, and Jem left him and Magnus alone. He had been about to leave when- in a strange turn of events- Magnus grabbed him by the arm and told him that the warlock would be visiting him once Will had gone on his little adventure. Jem had accepted the company with delight, hating the fact that he was too weak to be much use to Will. He had had some of the yin fen after they had come back from finding the girl (Emma Bayliss), but he still didn't have nearly enough energy to begin fighting with Will, and that saddened him. He wanted to protect Will, and he couldn't.

He turned the corner, a little further away from Alec and Magnus, walking down the corridors drinking in the heavy silence that was so rare. Everybody was getting ready, or working, or talking quietly by themselves, trying to make sense of the voice that had just talked in their own _heads._ Jem forced the thought from his mind, and moved on through the halls, before finally finding himself in front of Will's room. He took a breath before opening it quietly.

The room was dark, but the far window was open (the one Will was currently looking out of) causing the air to have a nice feel to it. It felt... alive. The moonlight through the window cast streams of light across Will's bare chest before he put on his shirt. He looked so beautiful there. He took a step closer, purposefully causing one floor board to creak to symbolise his presence. Will turned slowly to face him, and Jem closed the short space between them, reaching forward to nimbly do up the buttons on Will's shirt. He cursed inwardly as he saw his hands shaking.

"James-" Started Will.

"I'm fine." Cut off Jem.

"You're not James. But it's ok to admit that to me. We're parabatai remember?" He asked weakly, and Jem felt anger boil up inside him them, something hot and uncontrollable. He took a moment to calm don't before saying evenly;

"I thought we were more than that."

"Jem... I want this. But... we can't." He said vaguely.

"You're afraid." Accused Jem. He didn't need an answer; he knew it was true.

"James listen-"

"No William you listen! I thought we meant more than your fear! I thought I meant more than your fear! But no, you want to hide us, and to some extent I understand, you don't want to get caught but Will... you would let it beat you? You would end us? Over fear?" Will looked away. Jem sighed and brushed a piece of hair away from his face softly.

"Just take some time to think about it William." He said softly. His hand came to rest on Will's cheek.

"Of course." He said, and then turned his head to kiss the inside of Jem's hand.

"And be careful tonight."

"Aren't I always?" He asked with a grin.

"No. And _I _have to pick up the pieces." Said Jem. Will rolled his eyes.

"You love me really."

_And if only that wasn't true William, our lives would be a lot easier._ Was what Jem didn't say.

**Magnus POV**

Will, Henry and Thomas had left only a few minutes ago, and now Magnus and Alec had gained quite a crowd, what with Jace, Isabelle and Jem being there. They all looked around at each other across the circle they had formed. Each daring each other to say they were bored first. Finally Isabelle caved.

"Oh this is so boring... I know! Let's play never have I ever!" There was a groan from Alec, but everyone else seemed to like the idea. Jem looked on in confusion.

"Sorry, pardon?" Isabelle giggled and Jace rolled his eyes. She was so smitten with him wasn't she?

"It's easy. So one person says 'never have I ever' and then a thing they've never done. Whoever in the circle has done it has to drink. Right, let me get the alcohol!" And she sprinted towards what she hoped was the kitchen, with the rest of her siblings, leaving Jem and Magnus alone. Just what Magnus wanted. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of what to say. Jem noticed.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Its Alec." He admitted. He ignored Jem's chuckle and muttered, 'it always is'

"What can I do to help?" He asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

"Well he just... shuts me out. It's like... I don't know to anyone else he probably looks the same. But not to me. I know him, and he doesn't tell me what's on his mind anymore. What scared him in the middle of the night. He's shutting me out. And I don't know what to do. And I thought... since you know... you're Will's parabatai, and he's not exactly open, you might be able to help." He asked hopefully. He also noticed how when he had said the word 'parabatai' Jem had winced as if it physically hurt. _Interesting._

"Let me talk to him." He said quickly, as they heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Thank you." He said in relief. And then the lightwood siblings burst in, and they began the game. Jace started.

"Never have I ever... walked around the house naked." They waited. Magnus grinned and drank. Alec stared at him.

"You're kidding!" Said Alec incredulously.

"I'm eight hundred years old darling, there isn't much I haven't done." He winked, causing Alec's cheeks to burn. They laughed.

"Alright Magnus your turn!" Declared Isabelle.

"Never have I ever... punched Alec." He said with a knowing grin at Jace. Jace drank, as did Isabelle, as did Jem. They all looked at Jem with raised eyebrows.

"I was asleep, to be fair I was meant to be watching over Alec, Alec wakes up, startles me, and I punched him in the face." Explained Jem. They all grinned, holding back laughter.

"And he throws a means swing." Said Alec mock angrily.

"Sorry." He apologised. They all laughed.

"Isabelle do you want next go?" He asked. She blushed as she realised there wasn't much she hadn't done. She searched her head frantically, before settling on a boring one that she was sure no one would drink at.

"Never have I ever murdered anyone." She said triumphantly. Magnus felt a little sadness wash over him, and Alec, noticing it, took his hand. He took a quiet breath, and drank. No one spoke. Alec stroke reassuring patterns on his hand. Jace spoke.

"Nice one Isabelle. Alright, I'll go next-"

"No you won't you've already had one!" Objected Isabelle.

"I'll go." Said Alec.

"Never have I ever... kissed a werewolf." He said, looking pointedly at Isabelle. She drank, s did Magnus. As did Jace. They looked at him in confusion.

"I was really drunk ok?" He said defensively.

"Well it looks to me like you're all trying to get me drunk." Interrupted Magnus, gesturing to the half empty bottle. Jace grinned in confirmation, causing Magnus to sigh in a 'why me?' fashion.

"My turn now?" Asked Jace with a pout. They sighed and conceded.

"Never have I ever kissed a man." He said with a triumphant look. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and sighed before drinking. Of course Isabelle drank, but just when they thought everyone had drank, Jem picked up his bottle, took a swig, and put it back down. There was silence. Jem wouldn't look at them.

"William." Said Magnus. It was more a statement than an accusation or a question. Jem nodded, and Jace lost it. He lunged for Jem, and only isabelle and Alec combined could hold him back.

"You son of a-" Alec slapped him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alec demanded of Jace.

"If he's getting busy with Will that means I could never have been born!" He shouted at Alec. Magnus looked at Jem regretfully.

"Stop talking Jace." He said quietly.

"Why should I?" He demanded, and Magnus had to force himself to speak civilly.

"Because Jem is unlikely to reach his 20th birthday, and here you are worrying about yourself! Rather than what he and Will must be going through! You selfish-"

"Magnus." Said Alec in a warning tone as if to say 'stop talking and insulting my parabatai'.

"Shut up Alec! No one asked for your opinion! You have no idea what is going on! So stop talking about things you can't even begin to understand! Just shut up!" Magnus demanded, his anger finally getting the better of him. There was silence. Alec stumbled as if he had been punched. He let go of Jace, but Jace didn't move. It was Alec who left the room, calmly, before slamming the door behind him.

"Alec I-" Magnus started before the door was slammed in his face.

"How dare you." Spat Jace.

"Just how dare you." He said shaking his head, before running after Alec.


	19. Chapter 19- Punches and forgiveness

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! But my house is being ripped apart, literally as I'm writing which is kind of making it hard to concentrate. But I finally bit the bullet and here I am! ALSO, IT'S HALF TERM! And I had a really nice weekend with my friends Jess and Sebastian, so thanks to them, and that's another factor of why you've had to wait so long, but never mind here it is. Last chapter got intense huh? I kind of hate Jace right now. **

**Alec POV**

Alec couldn't really understand what had happened. One minute they were having a nice friendly game, the next... Not so much. He had played never have I ever before with his siblings very often in Alicante, but there the games didn't get mean, they started off mean, so when this game started off friendlier, Alec had let himself relax. He leaned against the door of his bedroom, and slid to the floor. Magnus had never spoken to him like that. Never. It was something Alec had always been afraid of, that Magnus really found him trivial. Was he just trivial?

"Alec?" Jace. Of course it was him. Alec felt- for not the first time that day- anger at his parabatai. How could he have said those things to Jem? Could he be so inconsiderate to think that he was the only one that mattered?

"Alec open up, I know I was an ass but I'm worried about you." Admitted Jace.

"I'm fine Jace." Answered Alec, in an annoyed tone that sounded so tired that Alec felt humiliated by using it.

"Don't lie to me Alec you know that was out of line, what he said."

"Go away Jace." Alec sighed. He didn't expect what happened next, like, at all. He let out an alarmed indistinguishable noise (he wasn't even sure it was human) as the door behind him fell to the ground, towards Jace. Jace must have known Alec was leaning on it.

"You can't hide in there forever." Stated Jace.

"I wasn't in there forever, I was in there for 5 minutes!" He objected.

"Same difference. Besides Magnus is pacing like crazy down here, not to mention the magic. Jem's a little afraid he's going to break something." Jace joked. Alec took a deep breath. Angel his parabatai was annoying.

"Jace, do you not understand that I really can't talk to him right now? Besides, apparently I should shut up an stop talking since I have no idea what I'm talking about and no one asked for my opinion." They words tasted like metal in his mouth. He saw Jace's face, and immediately regretted them. Jace was angry now.

Without another word the golden haired boy marched down the stairs from Alec's room down to where blue sparks were flying out of the door. Alec followed him only moments later, only because he was afraid of what Jace might do, mind. It only took a few moments for him to enter the room following on from Jace, but a few minutes is a long time when your parabatai has punched your boyfriend in the face. Alec rushed forward, luckily Isabelle was already restraining Jace. Magnus chuckled.

"Lilith you really don't do things by halves do you golden boy? That was one heck of a punch." Alec shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Son of a god." Alec muttered.

"Um, prince of hell actually darling." Corrected Magnus with a weird look at his boyfriend.

"I'm really sorry." Magnus told him. Alec just nodded.

"Are we ok?" Asked Magnus. Alec shook his head slowly from side to side, in a non committal gesture.

"No, but like us all, we will be." They all laughed at Alec's following wink.

"Speaking of that, I have a few questions." Interjected Isabelle.

"Yes dearest Izzy?" Asked the high warlock expectedly.

"Well, the magister-"

"Lame nickname." Muttered both Alec and Magnus. Magnus grinned at the blue-eyed boy.

"Anyway... the magister threatened Alec, he said we wouldn't have our angel anymore, but as we can all see, Alec seems perfectly fine, so does that mean his angel is gone or what? And what about Yanluo?" Magnus frowned, as if the thoughts hadn't struck him yet. Alec admitted to himself, that they had all been a bit distracted lately, no doubt Jace was missing Clary too. Alec grinned at her not being here, at least they didn't have to explain things 100 times a day. He reprimanded himself, _Clary's not that bad._ It was true actually, she wasn't that bad, she had been getting a lot better, but it still put him on edge when they fought with him, because instead of watching his own back, he was now watching hers too.

"Alec are you even listening to me?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to put my hand over your heart and I'm telling you not to freak out remember? Where were you just now?" Asked Magnus with an amused expression. Alec shook his head as if to clear it, and motioned for Magnus to get on with it. However, when Magnus had said he was putting his hand over Alec's heart, Alec had assumed he meant over the shirt. He hadn't. The button's came away quickly, and then Magnus' hand was over Alec's heart. Magnus let out an amused sound at Alec's shiver under his hand, before closing his eyes.

"Ouch." Muttered Magnus, in an annoyed, bored tone, before taking his hand away.

"You alright?"

"Yes, angel. I'm fine. Your angel is still there, but resting. I think that's what the magister meant. He should be dormant for another day or two, nothing serious, so you're fine." He then walked over to Jem.

"Do you mind if I...?" Asked Magnus, pointing to Jem's chest. Jem shook his head silently. Magnus followed the same procedure as before, except there was no exclamation of pain this time, which puzzled Alec. Magnus nodded to himself slightly before taking his hand away.

"Yes Yanluo is still there, I'd say he's like the angel, dormant, but then I'd be lying. He's gathering energy, hence why you felt a little ill earlier Jem. And why you've moved back to your usual amount of yin fen, rather than hardly having to take any at all. For now, we're safe. Now, since Will and Henry and Tes- I mean Thomas, aren't back yet, I'm going to bed. Coming angel?" Asked Magnus, looking at Alec. Alec smiled slightly and nodded.

That night, Alec dreamt of a brown haired, grey eyed girl meeting a blue eyed black haired man, and them discussing books and heroes and bravery and rescue, and he smiled.

Tessa Gray was coming to the institute.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi Guys! Please read this as it is very important to me! And hopefully it'll interest the majority of you today. So yesterday I was having a somewhat crisis where I was sort of questioning what I was doing with my life which turned out to be not a lot. Wake up, groan at the time, put music on, get dressed, have horrible breakfast, read fan fiction while eating it (the breakfast, not the fan fiction), have existential crisis, be polite to my parents, talk to my sister when she's around, do homework, blog, write fan fiction, freak out about options, edit fan fiction, respond to reviews, check emails, go to 'bed', scour youtube, skype my best friend, put audiobook in, sleep, repeat. **

**Now, when you write all that down it seems like a lot right? So why am I constantly, and I mean constantly bored? It doesn't help that I'm an insomniac, meaning I stay up until I have to get up on the internet! Great! At least I have other friends who are insomniacs, by that I mean one. At least he's a nerd like me. Anyway, this is beside the point. So I'm sitting up in bed trying to concentrate on the book I'm reading whilst questioning the meaning of life when I think about what I've wanted to do for a while now, **

**MAKE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL.**

**I know, it sounds scary doesn't it? It does to me. My problem was that I never really have anything to talk about, like sure I blog and stuff but that doesn't mean I can do youtube...**

**AND THEN I HAD THE MOST AWESOME THOUGHT THAT HAS EVER BEEN IN MY MIND.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE STILL READING. **

**The thought was why isn't there a fan fiction network? Right? Right?! Sorry, but look, we have this great big gigantic site, and that's great, but eventually-trust me I know- you either run out of OTP fan fics, or you get bored and go to youtube. So I thought, if we could get enough people involved, (and I really hope you guys are digging this as much as I am) we could make a ****fan fiction network on youtube.**

**But Lauren, how do we go about it? THIS IS THE REALLY IMPORTANT BIT**

**Well, I thought for starters we could have people representing the fandoms they follow, so my passionate fandoms include:**

**The mortal instruments (obviously) and the infernal devices (obviously)**

**Fangirl (obviously)**

**Doctor who **

**Sherlock (which is freaking awesome by the way)**

**Percy Jackson (sorry but solangelo!)**

**And they are pretty much my really big fandoms, so I could pick some of those, and that would be the basis for my channel, then someone else could do say harry potter or supernatural and their fandoms, and someone could do anime etc etc. **

**Also yes my name is lauren. Laurenathalasa? Please don't stalk me. **

**Now I know I'm definitely not the most appropriate writer as I'm not exactly popular, but I am really passionate about this, I thought we could take it up as like a summer project? To get me out of my existential crisis?**

**But Lauren, what has all this got to do with us?**

**Well, there are three things I would like to know from you.**

**Numero uno (is that right? I'm not doing Spanish):**

**Would you guys watch said videos? I'm thinking we could post reviews on fan fics, the episodes, pretty much whatever we can think of, and I hope that this could bring us closer as a people. You know fangirls and what not. And fanboys of course! Though I've only ever met one. He's my best friend.**

**Numero dos (I'm really sorry for my Spanish):**

**If you would like to contribute to this idea and would like to start your own channel on the network, then PM me with your fandoms and we'll go from there, I really hope some of you are interested in this bit, because I can't do it on my own!**

**Numbero tres (that is definitely not right is it?):**

**If you have any ideas, as in what we could do on our channels or things you don't like, then you can either write it in your review, or if you would like to get a more detailed response from me, feel more than welcome to tweet me under laurenathalasa.**

**Wow. That's a lot huh? So I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, and I really really look forward to hearing from you all, and I will be posting those who are interested in making their own channels and which fandoms they will be covering in an upcoming actual chapter. **

**Now, let's come back to earth and be realistic here. It's probably not going to be up for another couple of months, and please, if you don't like this idea, TELL ME! Any thoughts you have please tell me, if you're fangirling about it, tell me, if you ABSOLUTELY HATE IT AND THINK I'M COMPLETLEY OUT OF LINE AND STUPID WHEN I ONLY HAVE 40 ODD REVIEWS AND THAT IT'LL NEVER GET MORE THAN 2O SUBSCRIBERS AND I'M LIVING IN A DREAM, tell me, and you get the idea. **

**So I'm not really sure how to end this, just please, PM me if you're not ok with telling everyone this very minute if you're interested, but I would really like to get as many of you as possible on board, even if we'll have to fight about which fandoms we want, which we probably will. **

**Ok, that's it, please review, PM and tweet ASAP. **


	21. Chapter 21- But you can

**A/N: Hello People, guess what? The PROJECT ON YOUTUBE IS OFFICIALLY ON. Sure it's just a really cheesy and cringey intro at the moment, but at least that way I'm committed. Please forgive me if that's more irregular than this is, videos take a lot of time, it's crazy. Not to mention it take half an hour for me to even upload. Thanks YouTube.**

**If you wanna check out me humiliating myself on the internet, then just type this profile's name: Laurenathalasa into the YouTube engine and you should find me. Also if anyone has any suggestions for my channel art, I'd love to hear them, because I just can't decide on anything! **

**Also I thought my next video would be some Malec fic recs that aren't read much. Anyone fancy that? I've got one in my head right now that is absolutely amazing. It's just great. No spoilers here though, I guess you'll have to watch my future videos**

**Jem POV**

Tessa Gray left an impression on all their minds, but to Jem it was Will's impression that scared him. Jem felt like he was losing Will, every second the two bookworms spent together was another second that Jem felt Will being ripped away from him. They were always discussing books, something that was sacred between Will and Jem. Will would recommend him a book, and they would discuss it as they went along, Will always complaining about how slowly Jem read, and Jem defending himself saying he didn't want the book to end, that the characters breathed so believably that he felt cruel to take the air from their lungs. That he was afraid for it to end. That was how he felt now, afraid that him and Will would end because of Tessa Gray.

Will kept visiting her in the infirmary, Jem still remembered when she woke up.

"_Where... Where am I?"The brown haired girl asked, her throat sore and scratchy sounding. _

"_You're in the London Institute. You're safe Miss Gray. Do you remember me?" Asked Will._

"_Yes. You're Mr Herondale. You rescued me."_

"_Yeah don't get used to him being so noble usually he's a right pain." Interrupted Jem with a smile of reassurance. _

"_How do you feel?" Jem asked, before Will could retort. _

"_Tired, but fine. Thank you for taking care of me."_

"_Our pleasure." The boys both answered. _

Back then, Jem hadn't really thought much of their interactions. He thought that it could just be Will letting someone else in through his walls, and really, what was bad about that?

However the next day, when Tessa was gone, Will demanded that they search the Sister's house, and had sounded very determined to find something to help them. Anything.

And indeed they had found something, a clockwork automaton wrapped in human flesh, which made Jem feel like he wanted to gag, until he began coughing into his sleeve.

"Jem?!" Asked Will, alarmed.

"I'm fine." He said, only to be succeeded by a bout of coughing that left him weal and feeling fragile.

"Jem!" Will cried, running quickly to his brother's side and helping him stay upright.

"Will... I can't... I can't see..." He managed, and just like that he felt Will's arms around him, holding him close and carrying him through the streets of London.

"You're gonna be alright Jem. You're gonna be fine." He sounded almost like he was reassuring himself rather than Jem.

Will got them back to the institute in record time, and sprinted carrying him to the infirmary, shouting,

"JEM'S HURT!" All the way.

He laid Jem down and took his hand.

"Will... Why can't I see..." He whispered in fear. Will kissed his hand.

Don't worry Jem. I'm here. Magnus is coming, he'll fix this. Did you have your yin fen before we left?"

Jem hesitated.

"Jem..." Said Will with sickening dread.

"Not as much as I should have." Admitted Jem.

"God damnit Jem you have to stop doing this!"

"I thought... Because of the demon, maybe I could last longer without it." Jem said, and Will could say no more, before a worried looking Alec hurried in, with Magnus in close succession.

"What happened?" Asked Alec.

"We were just at the sisters' and there was this body. An automaton covered in human flesh, Jem looked a bit sick and then just started coughing... I don't know what's wrong." Jem shuddered. Will sounded so lost. So confused and worried. Jem hated himself. This was, at least partly, his fault. He heard approaching footsteps and shied away.

"Jem? What are you doing?" He heard Magnus' voice ask.

"I can't see." Jem told him. He heard a sharp intake of breath and assumed it was Magnus'.

"Can you fix it?" Asked... was that Alec?

"No." Magnus answered. He felt Will tense beside him.

"But you can." Magnus added. Jem was confused now. Who?

"Alec." Whispered Will, answering the unspoken question.


	22. Chapter 22- Wo Ai Ni

**A/N: Hey guys so the first fic recs video is officially up and it's a Malec one! All the links to the authors and the stories I mention are in the description if you wanna check it out and don't forget to leave a random fruit in your reviews for the stories you decide to check out! Happy good Friday! Also, Happy early easter!**

**Will POV**

"What do you mean I can heal him?" Demanded Alec, who was biting his lip anxiously.

"The demon inside him has caused this reaction, and only the angel inside you can fix it. Alec I promise you you can do this." Will watched Alec hesitate, getting angrier and more worried for Jem by the second as he did so.

"William." Whispered Jem, and Will felt all his worries fall away. Jem was here. He wasn't going anywhere, not for a long time. He could allow himself to love him. The one person who was dying anyway. It was selfish, but it couldn't be denied. Their love was like oxygen, and even though Jem needed his yin fen in order to survive, they both relied on the same oxygen to live.

"He's really cold." Said Alec, who was resting his hand on Jem's head.

"Finally something I can help with." Will said, and without hesitation got into bed beside the silver eyes boy. He felt Jem automatically snuggle closer to him.

"I love you James Carstairs." He whispered into Jem's ear, as Jem rested his head on Will's chest. With those small words, Will felt his heart soar, and Jem relaxed against him.

"How do I do it Magnus?" Asked Alec.

"I'm not sure, if I were to use Magic when I first started out, I would have to imagine the energy building up into a big ball inside me, and then push it gently into whoever I was healing. Try that."

From the look of concentration on Alec's face, he was trying, but it wasn't working. However, he couldn't hear what was going on around him. All he was aware of was Jem and him, in their own little bubble.

"Will?" Jem whispered.

"Yes Jem?"

"Are you in love with Tessa?" He asked, tentatively. Will pulled back from him to look into the boy's eyes, shocked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I just feel so isolated when I'm around the both of you, I thought that maybe..."

"Jem listen, there is no one I will ever love as much as I love you. You are the way I survive, you're the face I see at night, the one see always, the one I would die for. And i promise, that if I can, James Castairs, I will marry you one day."

"Will, did you just...?" Started Jem.

"Well, this wasn't how I imagined it, and I suppose I'll have to do this again when it becomes legal, but yes." And then Will- just as he had rehearsed- reached into his pocket beneath the covers, and got out a silver ring with a blue stone to match his own blue eyes. Both of them in one ring. As they were in life.

"James Carstairs, Ke Jian Ming, if we can someday, Will you marry me?"

"Will..."

"James."

"Yes. Wo ai ni, yes."

And then Jem kissed him with what seemed like everything he had.

And Will slipped the ring onto Jem's finger, as he hadn't wanted to give him his herondale ring, he wanted to give him something that didn't feel like it belonged to Cecily. In return Jem gave him the carstairs ring, the only thing left of his family.

"Jem are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I thought we all deserved a Heronstairs day, what did you think?**


	23. Chapter 23-By the angel

**Jem POV**

Things had gotten better after that. After the proposal that had changed both of their lives. Jem had gotten better, surprisingly. He wasn't completely better, but he definitely felt more alive, but then, he always did when he was in Will's presence.

And Will was definitely around him a lot more now. He seemed to decide that he needed to push Tessa away, though Jem objected to it. He liked Tessa, and he was sure that Tessa was already confused enough in this strange world with no news about her brother and her strange new powers without Will pushing away comfort she sorely needed.

It didn't mean Jem had to like how much time they spent together when Will _wasn't _pushing the girl away though. Jem sighed. This jealousy was ridiculous and he knew it. Will had proposed to him, Jem Carstairs, and no one else, but Jem couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing Will.

He ran a hand through his hair, before going back to twist the silver ring around his ring finger. He needed to talk to the only one who would have any idea how he was feeling, and that was Alec. When Will went to Magnus for advice- as Jem knew he did- Jem had always gone to Alec. They were similar in personality, especially in the fact that they both felt unworthy of the men by their sides.

He knocked on Alec's door. Though it was technically the room he shared with Magnus, but Magnus was currently back at his apartment, talking to his past self, probably arguing about the fact that Alec was going home to the future.

That was, if Alec was staying at all, he wanted to leave now. Sure the angel was still inside him, and Yanluo still inside Jem, but they were manageable. Jem was pretty sure the only reason Alec staying was that his Magnus was afraid what the angel might do to the blue-eyed shadowhunter. Jem thought it was more for an excuse to keep Alec there though, with him.

Alec told him to come in, and he opened the door slowly, listening to the sound of nothingness when he walked, so unlike many other shadowhunters' obnoxious gaits.

"Jem? I wasn't expecting you, come in." Alec said with a smile, cheerful to have his own Magnus back obviously, rather than the olden time Magnus, but Jem wasn't a fool. He was starting to realise that Alec was getting tired, the drama around his love life clearly not helping.

"I wanted to talk to you about... about Will, if that was alright?" Alec laughed.

"You don't have to ask Jem. So what's up?"

"Excuse me? The sky?" Asked Jem, assuming a quizzical expression. Alec laughed again.

"No it means 'what's wrong, or what's going on'" Defined Alec, grinning.

"Oh." Said Jem, feeling a little confused, but continued nonetheless. "It's Tessa." He started, and Alec grinned knowingly.

"I thought it might be." He said.

"It's just she... I feel like I'm losing Will, that Will's in love with her, and you've read the histories, my histories... So I just thought-"

"Jem, just because I read the histories doesn't mean they'll still be correct when we go back. This whole chapter will have to be included, this deal with you, Magnus and the violin. It's quite the story. What I'm saying is, you love Will, and he loves you. What I read doesn't change that." He finished, and Jem nodded, feeling better.

"Look, Jem, would he have proposed to you if he didn't love you? Or if he loved Tessa more?"

"No... I guess not." He remarked Jem thoughtfully.

"Then what in the world do you have to worry about?" Asked Alec, swaying slightly, and stumbled.

"Alec? Are you alright?" Alec nodded, coughing a little into his sleeve.

"Yeah, must just not be used to the air or something."

Jem frowned. This wasn't like Alec, sure the whole pretending the sickness wasn't anything, that was him, completely. But to be this ill, that wasn't Alec. Alec was healthy, he was fit, strong, he needed a doctor, just in case.

"I'll call for Magnus-"

Alec tensed.

"No, I'm fine. He'll just worry." And then Alec swayed so dangerously that Jem had to catch him. He shook his head in disbelief, Alec was amazingly hot, running with fever. Jem had seen these symptoms before. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Alec, I'm taking you to Magnus' apartment."He stated.

Then he tried to lift him.

"But Will is carrying you." And then he ran to get Will, who came-thankfully- quite quickly, and knelt down to pick Alec up. Just as he was about to, a golden light pushed them both back, and they shielded their eyes.

Will cursed.

Standing before them, they knew, was an angel, but since it was in it's true form, they didn't dare look at the blinding light of it.

"You must find him help. I can no longer protect him." Said the angel.

"But Magnus said there has to be a balance, good against evil! You can't just leave!" Objected Will.

"Oh, I never said I was leaving alone. I didn't want to do this, I had hoped Yanluo would learn his lesson, but apparently no, so I shall have to take him with me, to be put through purgatory." The angel told them.

"Wait what?" Asked Will, and then Jem felt himself double up as he felt something inside him being forced out, like a child tugging on a piece of cord. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was... Surprising.

It was over just as quickly as it had begun, just as the angel was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

Jem looked at Will once the angel was gone. The both still had one of their arms braced before their eyes, but they looked sideways to see each other.

"Are you alright?" Asked Will, and Jem nodded.

They wasted a precious minute there before Jem realised.

"Alec!"

At which point Will gathered up Alec in his stronger arms, and they got Thomas to drive them to Magnus' apartment.


	24. Chapter 24-Home

**Magnus POV**

So Magnus was bored. He was mostly bored of talking to his past self about Alec. Mags, as Magnus was now referring to him, couldn't bear the thought of losing Alec, but Magnus felt the exact same way, and hated that they were talking about Alec as if he didn't get a choice in the matter. He mentioned this, but unfortunately, before Mags got a chance to reply, something unexpected happened. There was a sharp hammering at the door.

"Magnus open up! There isn't time!" Magnus heard Will shout, and after sharing a confused look with Mags, who returned a concerned one, he went to open the door, before Will broke it down, he might add, and was greeted with the most unpleasant sight. Jem was sitting on his doorstep, and an unconscious Alec was lying on his lap. Magnus gasped and let them inside, as Mags gave them instructions on where to put Alec. For now, the couch would have to do. Magnus was by his lover's side in an instant, shaking him slightly in panic.

"Alec? Alec love can you hear me?" He asked, as he saw Alec's eyelids fluttering. Alec groaned. Mags was there too, and looked so caring of Alec that Magnus felt a little jealous for some reason.

"He's burning up..." Muttered Mags, putting his hand on Alec's head, who was tossing and turning, as if trying to break free of sleep, and then his eyes flicked open, and looked at him, his eyes wide and pupils like black discs, obscuring the cerulean blue until only a fraction of it remained. Magnus stroked his thumb over Alec's hand, comfortingly. And though that would usually calm Alec right down, it was having no affect this time.

"Alec? What's wrong, love?" Magnus asked, his past self sitting in silence next to him, staring at the floor.

He wasn't sitting there for long though as Jem did something very out of character. He shoved Mags harshly out of the way and took Mags' place beside Alec.

"Jem?" Asked Will hesitantly. _No doubt wondering if Jem was suffering an episode with the demon,_ Magnus thought.

"I've seen these symptoms before." Said Jem quietly. Magnus was unnerved. What could Jem possibly know more about than Magnus himself?

And then it hit him. Hit him like a wave of cold salt water if he had a million scars for the salt to rub into.

"Do you have any yin fen?" Asked Jem, confirming Magnus' suspicions. Magnus cursed, got up, and ran for his study.

Once inside he had no time to worry that he was dropping witch root all over the floor, or that his hands were shaking in fear of what this might mean for his lover.

The only thing he had to worry about was finding the drug that would save Alec's life.

He found it too, and- hands still shaking- took it back with him and sat beside Alec, his hand cradling the back of Alec's head. He was feverish, and the coughing which was bringing up more blood with each hacking cough. Magnus thought his heart was breaking. It was this pain he couldn't describe, the sort of pain you only read about in books, the unbelievable unfairness of it all.

He looked at Jem, who in turn was staring at Alec's face. He was holding Will's hand, and Will had his arm around Jem's shoulders. He must have known how difficult this was for the silver-haired youth. That was love. That was it. In one simple moment, Magnus could see it all so perfectly. The ring on Jem's finger meant nothing at all, not really, only a way to show their love when there weren't times like this one to show it anyway. With Will looking concerned at Jem, love showing in the pools of his eyes, Jem shedding tears at the boy who was so much like himself, so innocent, so pure, who didn't deserve this torture that ultimately Jem and Magnus would be subjecting him to. And last of all, Magnus himself, being so utterly selfish. He couldn't let Alec die. He would much rather have part of Alec forever, the part that would kiss him, would make him strong, the part that would be addicted to this drug until the day he died, and the man he would marry.

He needed Alec.

And that was what love was.

Jem looked back at him then, took his hand, the one that held the vial of yin fen, and together, they mixed it with a glass of water, and administered it to the boy who- though he had his eyes open- wasn't really there with them. He was somewhere else entirely, and Magnus was almost positive that Alec was actually unconscious.

Jem left shortly after that, Mags had showed the two gentlemen to a spare room where they could sleep if they didn't feel like going back to the institute, and Magnus was fairly positive that Jem was in no state to do much of anything. Despite the fact that Jem hadn't caused Alec to get sick, Jem clearly blamed himself for spotting the symptoms too late for Magnus to do anything about it.

Mags was sitting across the room from where Alec lay, asleep on the couch now. He was staring down at his hands, wringing them together in what looked like nervousness. Magnus himself hadn't gotten up from where he sat on the floor, stroking Alec's hair with one hand, twisting a piece of hair pensively as he watched the young poisoned boy sleep.

It wasn't fair, he thought, as Alec mumbled in his sleep. That Alec, who was so young, would have to have such a short life, a half life, because really he would always feel weak, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea for him to go shadowhunting any time soon either, not that Magnus would be able to stop him if his siblings needed him.

There was a shift in Alec, he turned on his side, his closed eyes not too far from Magnus' face before they opened sleepily, the sort of drug addled state you only really get from hospital patients or drug addicts.

Alec was neither.

And it killed Magnus, killed him to see Alec look at him with eyes so full of love, as if he had done nothing wrong. He felt his stomach churn... It made him sick to even think about what he had done to Alec.

It was unforgivable.

"Mornin'..." Murmured Alec, as he leaned into Magnus' hand which was still stroking his hair softly.

"Morning love." Whispered Magnus, forcing his voice to sound normal, that it wouldn't break, even if it was a bit quiet.

Before Alec replied again, there was a disturbance at the door to Mags' large living room. Will was clearly trying to convince Jem to come outside of the room for a while, but the minute Jem's eyes rested on Alec he looked like he might cry again. Will led him to a chair and made him sit down, rubbing his hand in slow circles on Jem's back comfortingly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Alec, caring as always, grew immediately concerned.

"What's happened? What's wrong with Jem?" He asked, and then a cough slipped out. Magnus saw Jem freeze across the room. Magnus felt his heart clench in turn, they thought they would have more time to break it to Alec. This wasn't fair.

No.

Pity wouldn't do.

When Magnus got Alec back to the right time, he could cure him, just not here. Here there wasn't the technology, the connections, the advanced spells that were available in the future. The problem was however, that opium wasn't so easy to come by in their time. There wasn't any guarantee that Alec would survive long enough for Magnus to cure him without the yin fen.

Magnus sighed.

"Alec, love..." By Lilith how was he tearing up already? "You were sick... Really sick... Someone had-had poisoned you with yin fen... It was too late there was nothing we could do you were already dependent on it, so Jem and I we... We gave you more to stop you coughing last night." And then he cried, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, cried like a little girl.

And Alec, Alec who he was crying for, held him until he stopped. Once he was done they all sat in silence, Mags not saying a word, Alec holding him silently, Magnus crying into Alec's shirt, Jem sitting there watching them in guilt, Will still rubbing circles on his back.

They didn't know what to do.

And then Magnus received a fire message.

_Someone came to the institute an hour ago to see Magnus (the one from the future, I checked) he said he had information on a time portal, and is staying till Magnus comes back so I'm just asking, where are you guys? None of you are here, is everything ok?_

_Izzy_

Magnus sighed, getting a hold of himself as he got up out of Alec's arms, who looked tired and slightly offended.

"Sorry, I have to go back to the institute to meet somebody about going back to our time, do you want to come with me?" He asked quietly. Alec- to his surprise- shook his head.

"I'm still a little tired, I think I could use some more of... of the drug, and then I'll just stay here." Magnus nodded.

"I'd like to take Jem back to the institute too, so we'll come with you." Said Will.

"Alec can stay here for the night, it'll be no trouble." Offered Mags. Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to stop a sharp retort. He didn't like the idea of leaving Alec alone with Mags, but he had kind of talked himself into a wall.

"I'll be fine Magnus." Said Alec quietly, and Magnus didn't have the heart to tell him no, and left with the parabatai without another word.

**Alec POV**

Alec would have probably felt pretty uncomfortable about being alone with Mags (as Magnus had demanded his past self be called), but his now drug addled brain didn't register anything wrong with it. Mags had given him some more yin fen, and at the time Alec had been sure that it wasn't a good idea to trust him, but the coughing had gotten so bad he had had no choice. Now Mags was lying on top of him on the couch, lips on his neck, and Alec was too tired and confused to do anything. All of his movements were slow, and he started to wonder if there was more than opium in the drink Mags had given him, or maybe he had had more than he should have. Whatever it was, he felt himself panic inside as Mags started kissing him forcefully on the lips, but outside there was nothing he could do, his arms refusing to do anything he asked them to.

Eventually he got them to push Mags on the chest softly, but it didn't do anything to stop the warlock.

Alec couldn't understand... The Magnus he was in love with would never do anything like this... Would never hurt anyone. And then Alec remembered...

"_Why do you make me so happy Alec? You are such a mystery... Everything about you is just... So far from trivial." Magnus whispered in bed one night, facing Alec their arms intertwined. _

"_Weren't you always this happy?" Alec had asked, and Magnus sighed. _

"_No... There was a time, around the time I met Will Herondale actually, where I was in such a dark place... Camille she had... Had killed a very good friend of mine." _

"_A lover?" Asked Alec softly. Magnus nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "You don't have to tell me." Alec added. _

"_I want to tell you. We... We had been such good friends for a hundred years, and then she- her name was Jasmine- told me that she wanted to try being more. We had only been together a few weeks when Camille told my father, who decided that she wasn't worth my time and killed her. I was so angry for such a good time... I wanted love again, would do anything to get it... And I did some things I'm not proud of, love. But now I have you, and nothing, nothing will ever take you away from me."_

And now Alec understood what Magnus meant by him needing love. That was what Mags was doing, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He was suffering by the love of his life's hand. Mags was forcing him to do things that he didn't want to do, and Alec felt so guilty. He couldn't do anything, and yet he felt like he was betraying Magnus.

And he felt sick when he saw Magnus slumped against the wall out of the corner of his eye, staring at them in disbelief.

"No..." Magnus whispered. He sounded so confused so broken, as Alec barely felt Mags brush their lips together again. He just wanted to be able to move, to push him aside, and was so frustrated and angry. He tried to push Mags away again, and again, but it was no use. Then, when Mags pulled away for breath, Alec gasped for air, and finally let the tears spill down his cheeks. He should be damn stronger than this, was what he thought as Mags kissed him again.

"Alec?" Whispered Magnus, from across the room, still slumped against the wall, but now looked slightly concerned. Alec hated himself.

Another tear spilled down his cheek.

And then was when Magnus seemed to understand what was happening, the disgusting scene playing out before him.

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Magnus, running up and grabbing his past self roughly before flinging him across the room until he collided with the far wall. Mags groaned, and tried to move away from Magnus as the room became dark, Magnus stepping towards him slowly, arms at his sides, blue sparks swirling dangerously around the room. Alec felt his blood run cold. Magnus looked... dangerous. Alec had never seen him like this. Sexy dangerous, sure. Battle dangerous, absolutely. But angry/protective dangerous? Never.

And he was scared. So before Magnus would end up doing something he'd regret, Alec called his name as loudly as he could, which turned out to be a whisper, but Magnus still stopped, and the blue sparks slowly disappeared. He must have used a spell to keep Mags in place, before running over to Alec, who had only just realised that the tears were still pouring down his cheeks.

He couldn't move his head to look at Magnus, he tried to lift his hand to Magnus' cheek but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. Magnus kissed his head.

"It's alright love, it's just a spell, I'm working on it." He said, moving his hands up and over Alec's body, and Alec felt all his muscles slowly unclench. He hadn't even realised that was what the spell had done, just clenched all of his muscles to hold him in place... Nasty.

"You're so strong... You undid part of the spell darling, which takes skill." Magnus told him, as the spell finished its work. The minute it was done- though Alec hated himself for it- he threw himself into Magnus' arms, the last of the tears spilling over. A perfect replica of a few hours earlier, but in reverse.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... He wouldn't stop there was nothing I could do I'm so sorry... I tried." Whispered Alec. Magnus looked at him, appalled.

"Darling, you have nothing to apologise for. He tried to rape you; there was nothing you could do. I don't blame you at all, I just wished this had never happened to you!"

Alec said nothing, just nodded.

"Anyway, I actually came back early to tell you the good news. We can go home. And not a moment too soon I might add." He said, looking in distaste at his past self. "I can't believe I was ever that much of a jerk." He said, shaking his head.

"I don't blame you Magnus, you're a different person now. I love you." And inside he was rejoicing about the prospect of home. There was nowhere else he wanted to be, as long as it was with Magnus beside him.

No amount of yin fen could take that away.


	25. Chapter 25-La vie en rose

**A/N: Hey guys! Gosh it's been a long time hasn't it? Anyways, here's your newest chapter but **

**WAIT WAIT PEOPLE! DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELVES I HAVE NEWS!**

**So, (please read this) I just hit 15 subscribers, I know it doesn't sound like a lot but it's awesome, and I just shot a malec trailer for another fanfiction which I would love for you to watch. It's with the new cast of shadowhunters and I would love you to check out the fanfiction 'Something New, something Old, something red by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou. It's amazing, possibly my favourite fic at the moment and I hope you enjoy it. I'll be checking the review section so I really really really beg you to leave a review on her story as it'd be awesome. And if you ome through my video that's doubly awesome (there's a link on the trailer, just type in Laurenathalasa and have a look for it, it'll take 2 seconds I promise)**

**Thanks guys. Please review both stories with a cherry on top? **

**Jem POV**

Jem sighed tiredly. He had been sitting on this loveseat with Will staring at the institutes door for about an hour now, waiting for Alec to get back. He hoped he was alright. Of course there was a chance that Alec wasn't actually going to come back, not through any fault of his own but simply because he might want to stay at Magnus' apartment. But Jem doubted it.

He settled back down into Will's shoulder, the black haired youth reading a tale of two cities _yet again._ He was reading it aloud though, so Jem didn't mind so much, the general tone of Will's voice, with the rolling of his vowels from his lilting welsh accent, had always been soothing to Jem. The fact that Will's jaw every so often collided with the top of Jem's head was very distracting though.

Jem had _finally_ just been beginning to fall asleep when there was crash against the door of the institute and it swung open. He groaned inwardly, however out of character that was. He just wanted a little _sleep_. Still, he pushed himself up off of Will's shoulder, sitting up in a position that was more appropriate for mixed company than leaning all over Will was. How improper.

He watched as Magnus slammed the door behind him forcefully with his foot, Alec in his arms. Jem rushed forward, thoughts of sleep going out the window.

"Is he alright?!" Demanded Jem, putting the back of his hand against Alec's forehead, checking for signs of yin fen withdrawal. He found none, Alec seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Physically, yes. Just about. He was cursed, so he's just sleeping off the after effects." He explained, putting Alec gently down on the loveseat beside Will. He stirred slightly, and to everyone's amusement except Will's, curled around Will's free arm which had originally been around Jem's shoulders when he had been sitting there. Jem grinned, Magnus just gave a half-hearted smile.

"Are _you _alright?" Jem rephrased. Will looked up from his book- and put it down-to look at Magnus, and frowned.

"Well don't you look like hell swallowed you up and spat you out?" Said Will, smirking as he usually did, and Jem went to reprimand him, but then Magnus clicked his fingers to magic a chair for him beside Alec's sleeping form, and sat down, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked tired.

"I'm starting to wish it had." Joked Magnus. He sounded tired too.

"What happened?" Jem pressed, still confused. Will rolled his eyes at him.

"Well clearly what we know is Alec got cursed, so there's that." Said Will, looking at Jem.

"I was looking for specifics William." Will harrumphed.

"I can't believe I was _so stupid_!" Shouted Magnus, his fingernails digging into his palms. Possibly trying to contain temperamental magic?

"For the love of the angel Magnus what _happened_?" Snapped Will.

"I tried to rape Alec." The parabatai went rigid.

"What do you mean _you_ did?" Whispered Jem,

"My past self." Muttered Magnus, smoothing out a lock of Alec's hair. Will made fists with his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with... you?" Will asked, shaking in fury. Alec was _related_ to him. Alec was the good he had never been. He looked like Will, but inside, he was Jem; goodness.

"I was in a dark place around this time. So of course I would have been open to my father's or other demons' influence. Who knows? I'm taking Alec home as soon as I can. Hopefully once Alec's gone, I'll... I'll return more to normal. You'll need to trust me in what's to come." Magnus warned. Alec muttered slightly in his sleep, but it was intelligible.

"You're leaving?" Asked Jem.

"Yes, I've been working with several warlocks in order to get things ready. They can open it for Jace, Izzy Alec and I around noon tomorrow."

"Oh..." The parabatai said. Jem started twirling the silver ring on his finger thoughtfully.

"Mph..." Alec yawned, blinking out the sleep from his eyes. "Oh by the angel Will I'm so sorry!" He apologised, detaching himself from Will's arm. Will grinned.

"Hey, I'll enjoy a little bit of cuddling every now and then." He said, shrugging. Jem smirked from where he stood.

"Every now and then? You always-hph- Will-hhmm" He struggled to continue talking as Will frantically put his hand over Jem's mouth. Alec laughed.

"It's all coming out now." Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Will Herondale _blushed_.

Xxx

"So what are your plans once you get back?" Asked Jem as they sat over dinner. It was pretty late, so it was only the four of them. Jace and Izzy had pretty much kept to themselves, opting to talk with Charlotte and Henry and find out a bit about their past, besides Jace still found it a bit weird to be around Will.

Ok, a lot weird.

"Well," Magnus said, taking Alec's hand, "first order of business is to take care of Alec's malady, I know a spell that should hopefully get rid of it, but it'll hurt quite a bit, sorry love." Alec just smiled.

"How do you do it?" Asked Will, leaning forward.

"Well, I would need to displace Alec's blood, basically drain it out slowly, and quickly replace it with clean blood with a blood replenishing potion, but it does have one major side effect... See, because the blood replenishing potion will need some of my blood so we _know_ he has blood that's clean it will-"

"It'll make me immortal." Finished Alec.

Will paled, stealing a glance at Jem, who shook his head slightly.

"You were wondering if I could do the same for Jem." Stated Magnus. Will nodded.

"It's manifested in Jem too long. Even if I could displace all the blood, it's very likely the poison has already penetrated his organs by now. I'm sorry. I could try anyway...?" Magnus offered.

Jem shook his head. "Any time spent trying to help me, means delaying Alec. It could put him in danger. We both know you don't want that."

"Jem I wouldn't mind if it meant-" Alec started, but Magnus put his hand on Alec's arm, stopping him.

"There are only so many things about the past that can change Alec." He whispered, looking at Jem.

"You will have to forge the histories of course." Magnus said.

"Huh?" Will said, rather impolitlely.

"When Jem sits down to write the histories, he will have to make it seem like all you two had as brotherly love, else he could be killed, and your memory will be tarnished. He has to make it seem like you two never happened, at least politically."

"What?! I don't care! I want to be remembered with Jem!" Protested Will, sounding slightly like Gabriel lightwood.

"Will, I know ok? I really do, but this could have bad implications on not only Jem but on all your descendants. Think about it William." Magnus begged.

There was silence.

"I'll know Will. That's enough." Jem said.

Will just nodded.

Xxx

**Magnus POV**

The next morning was a blur of packing things to take back. Though Magnus wasn't sure if anything would get through the portal, Alec especially demanded that some of Jem's compositions be taken home, and Magnus saw no harm in that, and so decided to agree. Once breakfast was eaten, and swift goodbyes said to Sophie, Charlotte and Henry-god Magnus would miss that man- the group assembled themselves carefully into carriages, and set off for the portal. They didn't have a huge gap where it would open, so they had to be punctual. That's why they'd left an hour early. With London traffic, they still had 40 minutes to say goodbyes in front of the portal.

Magnus and Will said their goodbyes first, which really was just Magnus threatening Will to take care of Jem for the first few minutes.

"Magnus, I won't let anything happen to him. I just want as much time with him as I can get. We'll be careful."

"You better, STD's aren't pretty." Magnus smirked.

"Because you'd know." Said-sung Will. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"And you take care of Alec." Said Will, glaring at the warlock. Magnus rolled his eyes once again, then stared at Will intently.

"You like him don't you?" Magnus said, looking over at Alec who was talking tearfully with Jem.

"How can I not? He reminds me of Jem."

"Then how can you not love him?" Asked Magnus. Will tensed.

"You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means." Will said.

"Oh? What am I missing?" He asked, still looking at Alec, love in his eyes.

"To love is to destroy Magnus. You should know of all people." Magnus froze, and turned to look at Will, astonishment in his features.

"What did you just say?" He breathed.

"I said you should know-"

"No before that." He demanded.

"T-To love is to destroy." He said. Magnus smirked.

"Guess it runs in the family..." He whispered, so quietly Will wouldn't hear. "Not with you Will, you love Jem. You're not cursed. You're just misunderstood Wil herondale. Don't fear yourself."

Will said nothing, just let Magnus hug him.

"Huh... I'm gonna miss you Will Herondale." They smirked at each other one last time, and then Magnus walked over to see Alec and Jem.

This was going to be hard he knew. Jem was completely goodness, and it was so hard to even look at him, and gods he was going to miss Jem so much. He was never going to see Jem so young again.

When he reached them, Alec and Jem were hugging close, tears pouring down both of their faces. He stayed back slightly, not wanting to intrude. He had never thought of how hard this would be on Alec, who was so similar to Jem, so good, so pure.

"Oh Jem... I don't want to go." He whispered.

"Of course you do Alec. You must miss your time, and your friends. You'll see me again." He promised.

"You promise?" Demanded Alec.

"Of course. I'll see you very soon."

Alec laughed.

"I'd say you were like a brother to me, but I think Jace might throttle you and me." He said, trying to wipe the tears from his face, and not succeeding.

"Give me your arm Alec, if you don't mind." Jem said, getting his steele out of his pocket.

"This is the friendship rune. It's half of the parabatai, so we are like brothers, but not truly. Not parabatai."

Alec laughed, hugging Jem close, copying the mark onto the inside of Jem's arm.

"But close enough." He whispered, "Thank you Jem. By the angel I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too Alec. You look so much like Will... But I see myself in you. You're destined for great things Alexander Lightwood." Alec blushed.

Magnus grinned. Jem always knew exactly what to say.

"Destined for great things like me, I think you'll agree." Magnus said. Hooking his pinky finger through Alec's. Jem saw the gesture, and blushed himself_. Must remind him of Tessa._ _Maybe it was something his parents had done when they were alive, and that's what he channelled._

"Of course Magnus." Jem said grinning. Magnus dived forward and hugged him then. He would _not_ cry, Magnus Bane does _not_ cry.

"God I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss you all so much."

"Don't cry Magnus I don't think I can handle more tears."

"I'm _trying._"

They laughed.

"Just be careful Jem. I really, really hope he makes you happy."

"More than you can imagine." Jem answered, then looked over at Alec, "Or maybe you can imagine."

"Oh definitely." Magnus answered, grinning through watery eyes.

They stood there for a while, just absorbed in the other's company.

Magnus checked the time, as Alec hugged Jem.

"Alec, we have to go."

"No." Alec said, shaking his head stubbornly, tearfully.

Jem laughed.

"Go on. Take this." He said, taking a pendant out of his pocket. "It was my mothers. Keep it safe, I will find you, we'll meet again. Even if it is in the next life."

Will stood beside him.

"Yeah go on you kids, and don't cause any more trouble." Putting his arm around Jem's waist, as he watched them descend into the portal.

And then they were gone.

Xxx

Finally, he and Alec were alone. Well. _Almost_ he thought, looking at Chairman Meow.

Taking Alec around the waist, pulling him close, their lips connected, and the world faded to a blare of noise.

_Home._

**A/N: So. What did you think? Please review, especially if you want an epilogue or not, and check out my trailer and Something Old, Something New, Something Red by PoeTheDragonWillEatYou and please leave a review! Even if it's only two lines. I'll be checking up on you guys! *smirks***


End file.
